No entres dócil
by Sadder.than.Silence
Summary: Johanna entra en la Arena del Vasallaje para cumplin con el plan pactado. Allí, Finnick, Katniss y ella, se verán obligados por las circunstancias a formar camarilla, confíar los unos en los otros, ya que en la Arena, nada es como se supone que debería de ser. Regalo navideño para Mikah.
1. Chapter 1

_Mi regalo del Intercambio navideño 2014 para mi amiga Mikah, del foro "Hasta el Final de la Pradera". Me pediste a Johanna y a Finnick, aquí hay un poquito de ellos, pero habrá más. Como me estaba quedando algo demasiado largo he tenido que dividirlo en capítulos. Espero, de verdad espero, que te guste._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo primero: Va a arder tu madre.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Corre. Corre como alma que lleva al diablo bajo la tupida capa de árboles del bosque que rodea su distrito. Se trata de un camino lleno de obstáculos, pero ella nunca tropieza, nunca cae, conoce cada rama muerta tendida en el suelo, cada piedra cubierta de musgo que puede estorbar en mitad del camino; llena sus pulmones con el frío aire de su bosque y se deja volar, mientras pequeñas ramas de arbustos jóvenes se le enredan en el pelo y le arañan la piel y el viento le murmura palabras de aliento en los oídos, pidiéndola que no frene.<p>

Ya tiene los brazos y la cara hechos un cristo. El equipo de preparación del Capitolio va a caerse de espaldas cuando vea el estropicio, piensa al alcanzar su destino: el tronco hueco de un roble muerto. La madera está podrida y huele a humedad y a musgo. Se encaja allí dentro. El espacio es pequeño y perfecto para sus reducidas dimensiones. Ahora que ha dejado de montar estruendo, de romper ramas jóvenes con sus zancadas, puedes escucharlos a ellos. Serán unos veinte. Garret está dividiendo la cuadrilla para abarcar un perímetro más amplio, dando órdenes con esa voz cazallera que posee el jefe de sus agentes de paz, a la vez que suelta todo tipo de culebras por la boca. Garret es un malnacido. Escoria del Capitolio. Un perdedor. Pero a pesar de eso, a Johanna le cae bien. Conoce al jefe de los agentes de paz del distrito desde que era niña y sabe perfectamente que no se trata más que de un pobre diablo que acabó en el Siete debido a las deudas, no a que tuviera algún tipo vocación. Se gastó la fortuna familiar entre whiskie y carajillo, el muy canalla, y no le quedó otra que unirse a las fuerzas especiales del Capitolio. Si se quedaba en la capital, sus acreedores se habrían tomado la justicia por la mano y habría acabado vomitando sangre a causa de algún veneno en un antro de la capital, en lugar de persiguiendo a Johanna en el Siete. La segunda opción debió de parecerle más segura y entretenida.

Por supuesto, acaban por encontrarla. Si hubiera querido que no lo hicieran, habría seguido corriendo, se habría alejado hasta una zona lo bastante frondosa como para que fuera imposible dar con ella. El borracho de Garret habría tardado días, tal vez hubieran enviado tropas adicionales de la capital, y los nuevos no harían la vista gorda. La someterían a juicio, la cortarían la lengua o algo peor. Johanna no quiere perder la lengua, por el momento, es un apéndice al que tiene en gran estima.

—Mason, ¿Por qué siempre tienes que liarla? ¿Te gusta joderme? —dice el jefe de los agentes de paz mientras la arrastra hacia la alambrada. Lo gruñe tan cerca de su oído que Johanna nota la calidez que da al aliento el licor rancio y siente la humedad de los escupitajos que suelta Garret cada vez que abre la boca. Johanna lo mira por el rabillo del ojo y le propina un cabezazo con todas sus fuerzas, en un intento de no tenerlo tan cerca; pero él ha atrapado sus manos en su espalda, avanza con ella pegada a su cuerpo y la verdad es que ni se inmuta, aunque, murmura—: Serás bestia… Y mira como te has puesto ese bonito vestido, Mason. Lumia va a perder la compostura cuando te vea.

Una vez que han atravesado la alambrada, Garret la suelta.

—Pues Lumia tendrá que recuperar la compostura y verlo por el lado bueno —dice Johanna, quitándose trocitos de corteza de árbol del pelo—, así no tendrá que molerse el cerebro pensando en la forma de disfrazarme de árbol esta vez.

—No seas agorera, Mason —replica el agente de paz—. Puede que la suerte este a tu favor esta tarde y salga la vieja Mirren. Hay dos jodidos papeles en esa urna.

—No me hago ilusiones —contesta la chica.

* * *

><p>La ceremonia no tiene mucho trámite. Hay cuatro Vencedores en el Distrito 7, salen los dos más jóvenes. Johanna no va a admitirlo, pero prefiere ser ella a que obliguen a pasar a Mirren por aquello. Mirren camina con bastón desde la cojera que le dejaron sus Juegos, y lleva puesto un marcapasos también desde entonces. Arritmia emocional, lo llaman ellos, joderte la vida, prefiere llamarlo Johanna. Su compañero tributo será Blight. Le gusta, es poco hablador. Siempre le ha agradado la gente que suelta sólo las palabras justas.<p>

Sentada en un sofá tapizado con terciopelo verde, Johanna observa orgullosa las imágenes de su Cosecha. Iba hecha un asco, con todo el vestido rasgado y lleno de ramitas, el pelo hecho un desastre, y el rímel corrido. A los zapatos les faltaba un tacón. Nunca se ha visto tan bien en una imagen suya emitida por la tele del Capitolio. Estaba meditando proponerle a su estilista un look similar para el desfile, cuando emiten la cosecha del Distrito 4. Este año la edición del Capitolio es un caos, emiten las ceremonias sin ningún orden ni concierto, y por alguna razón, la del Cuatro aparece justo después de la suya.

Incorpora la espalda de su asiento en cuanto aparece Finnick. El cabrón de Finnick Odair siempre está guapo, da igual la mierda con la que lo hayan vestido. Podría ponerse ropa interior femenina y resultaría igual de atractivo. Sin embargo, el chico no puede hacer nada para evitar la cara que se le queda cuando Annie Cresta, vencedora de la edición número setenta de los Juegos y la chica por la que bebe los vientos en realidad el niño mimado del Capitolio, se presenta voluntaria para sustituir a Mags.

Eso no es lo que tenían pactado. Por lo que sabe Johanna, quien suele hablar con Finnick Odair bastante a menudo, el desenlace de la cosecha en el Distrito 4 debía de haber ocurrido a la inversa: la elegida debería de haber sido la joven e inestable Annie Cresta. Mientras que Mags, valiente y octogenaria mentora de Finnick, prácticamente su madre, se habría presentado voluntaria para sustituirla y de esa forma garantizar la seguridad de Annie, y la cordura de Finnick ya de paso. Finnick no hará lo que tiene que hacer si Annie está en la Arena. Finnick sólo será capaz de pensar en proteger el pellejo de su novia secreta, y olvidará todos los planes que tan cuidadosamente han elaborado.

Cabreada con Annie, con Finnick y con el mundo en general, Johanna Mason se marcha a su camarote sin terminar de ver el resto de las cosechas. Nadie hace nada por detenerla. Qué se atrevan…

* * *

><p>A Johanna tienen que sujetarla dos avox mientras Lumia, su estilista, acaba de colocarle el tocado elaborado con ramas de acacia sobre la cabeza.<p>

—¿Quieres que esta vez me rompa el cuello durante el desfile? ¿Eso es lo que estás tramando, maldito adefesio? —Grita la chica a la operada mujer, quien en los últimos meses ha pasado varias veces por quirófano para hacerse algunas mejoras estéticas. Lo último de lo último en el Capitolio son las escamas, y ella, esclava de la moda, se ha implantado unas, bonitas y plateadas, sobre sienes y pómulos, además de en la parte posterior de las manos. El terrible conjunto lo completan unas pupilas verticales de reptil sobre iris ambarinos, que a Johanna le recuerdan a los ojos de serpiente del presidente Snow.

Lumia la mira dolida.

—Hacemos todo esto para que causes la mejor impresión posible, querida. He pasado meses diseñando tu vestuario. Hemos contratado a los mejores laboratorios para que creasen esa corteza de árbol sintética e inífuga que lleva el peto. Cuando ardas, dejarás pasmados a todos.

Johanna da media vuelta con brusquedad, haciendo que vuelen por los aires cuantas ramas formaban parte del tocado.

—¿Arder? —pregunta furiosa—. Va a arder tu madre, a mí no te me acerques con un mechero.

—Pero el fuego es lo que mejor ha funcionado en los últimos desfiles. Recuerda a los tributos del Doce el año pasado —replica Lumia. La mujer parece afectada por el comentario sobre su madre, las manos le tiemblan y está haciéndose un lio con el tocado de plantas.

Finalmente Johanna no arde, pero transige con el tema de las ramas sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>La sala en la que se reúnen los tributos antes de que dé comienzo el desfile es la misma de siempre, aunque el centro de entrenamiento haya cambiado. Tanto Lumia como su mentor, le piden que sonría al público, a lo que ella responde metiéndose un chicle en la boca y mirando con indiferencia hacia ellos una vez que tiene bien estudiado el lugar. Ya están todos allí. Todavía no ha tenido tiempo de saludar a nadie, de hablar con nadie, por eso se le curva la boca con una sonrisa cuando ve aparecer a Finnick Odair a su lado, acompañado por su inseparable Annie.<p>

—Veo que contigo tampoco se han exprimido la sesera este año —le dice a Finnick, quien vuelve a lucir espectacular, como siempre, con una malla de red envuelta a la cadera, dejando más bien poco para la imaginación—. No sé si me gustas más de cintura hacia arriba o de cintura hacia abajo.

—Se mira pero no se toca —replica Odair, poniendo esa sonrisa suya que acarrea suspiros y desmayos a partes iguales entre la población del Capitolio.

Johanna aparta los ojos del cuerpazo de Odiar por un segundo para contemplar a su acompañante, Annie Cresta, temblando como una hoja, para variar. Al menos ella va algo más tapada.

—Tú también estás muy guapa —dice a la chica—. No te preocupes, esto pasa en un suspiro. Alégrate de tener a Finnick contigo, agárrate a él y no te sueltes.

Finnick intenta disimular su tristeza y consternación, pero esos ojazos verdes y preocupados suyos le delatan, por mucho que hayan intentado desviar la atención colocándole encima una simple red de pesca, y nada más. Johanna se aproxima a su compañero tributo, lo suficiente para rozarle la oreja con la boca.

—No era así como debían de ir las cosas, ¿verdad? —susurra—. Finnick vocaliza un no por toda respuesta. Johanna no logra escucharlo, ni siquiera lo ve, pero todo el cuerpo del chico, rígido como un alambre, puños apretados, músculos tensos, dice no.

La tristeza y la ira de Finnick, la angustia de Annie, han resultado ser contagiosos, y Johanna, con tocado, aunque sin fuego, tiembla igual que una rama agitada por el viento durante todo su trayecto en carro. Intenta disimular el miedo sujetándose a la barandilla delantera, manteniendo la cabeza alta, mirando hacia el frente sin mirar a Snow, cuando éste se materializa en el balcón de su mastodóntico y reluciente palacio de piedra blanca para soltar el discurso inaugural del Vasallaje. La voz del presidente la llena de odio y eso hace que se sienta más fuerte y más decidida. Si no estuviera rodeada por una columna de agentes de paz, formando un semicírculo entorno a los carros de los tributos, escalaría al balcón, estrangularía al malnacido de su presidente y luego lo arrojaría al vacío, con la esperanza de que continuase con vida a la hora de recibir el golpe contra la piedra.

Mientras finge que escucha, observa a sus camaradas tributos, sus nuevas indumentarias. Suelta una risotada al comprobar que a los del Doce sí que han vuelto a prenderlos, escupen llamas, en concreto ella, Katniss, suelta llamas por todo su ser. El muchacho ni incendiado deja de parecer el príncipe Valium. Es sorprendente que alguien que parece tan pusilánime les guste tanto a los ciudadanos del Capitolio.

—Lo ves, Mason —increpa Blight—, deberíamos de haber dejado que nos pusiesen el fuego. Ellos han vuelto a causar sensación con el modelito.

—Somos del Distrito 7 —replica Johanna —, y allí, querido amigo, no nos gusta jugar con fuego. El fuego quema. Reduce a cenizas nuestros bosques. Parece que no lo supieras. La madera prende igual que una cerilla. Fuego malo.

Blight suspira. No va a convencer a Mason de nada, y además, ya es tarde para eso.

* * *

><p>Johanna disfruta entrenando. Bueno, no es que disfrute exactamente, pero le gusta lanzar las hachas que, obviamente, han colocado allí por y para ella. Las hay de todo tipo y materiales: más grandes y también más pequeñas, tanto que cabrían en un bolsillo; desplegables, con el mango elástico y el filo tan cortante que rebanarían un dedo con sólo rozarlo. En su distrito, lanzar hachas era el entretenimiento por antonomasia. Lo hacían por diversión, igual que en otras partes hacen campeonatos de dardos, aunque también debido a que no tenían mucho más con lo que divertirse. En resumidas cuentas: Johanna es una máquina con un hacha en la mano, absolutamente letal, y se siente orgullosa de serlo y exhibirlo en público. Everdeen y ella compiten por ver quien acierta más veces en la diana. La Chica en Llamas usa un fabuloso arco que han debido de fabricar especialmente para ella. Y es bastante buena, además de que la superficie de una flecha es menor que la de un hacha, pero no está acostumbrada a disparar por mera diversión. Johanna sí, y cuando disfrutas lo que haces, ganas más fácilmente.<p>

—Podrías enseñarme a usar uno de esos —propone Johanna, tanteando el terreno.

El plan es tener a la desamparada amate del Distrito 12 en su mismo equipo cuando entren a la Arena. La chiquilla, por supuesto, desconoce por completo todo lo que se trama a sus espaldas. No es que sea tonta, parece espabilada cuando lo tiene que ser. Sin embargo, Johanna votó en contra de comunicarle los planes cuando surgió la posibilidad de hacerlo. Everdeen es demasiado irreflexiva e impetuosa. Es posible que se negase sólo por llevar la contraria a los demás. Por no mencionar que tiene el ego demasiado subido. Cree que el Vasallaje sólo va con ella, que el presidente Snow está tan obsesionado con su persona como para organizar todo este circo en torno a ella y su desventurado amor. Las cosas, desde luego, no son así de sencillas.

—Ni de coña, Mason. Vamos a ser rivales en el estadio. Tendremos que matarnos, en eso consiste el Juego, ¿lo recuerdas? —replica Everdeen enfurruñada.

Johanna lanza una de las hachas que lleva enganchada al cinturón al aire del gimnasio, haciéndolo girar sobre sí mismo para luego recogerlo con maestría.

—Tú te lo pierdes, Chica en Llamas.

Reconoce que disfruta haciéndola enfadar. En el fondo le cae bien, odia a todo el mundo, excepto al santurrón de su distrito que viene con ella. Le recuerda a sí misma. Ella también odia a todo el mundo, o a casi todo el mundo, excepto a Finnick Odair. Tolera a Annie, aunque le ponga de los nervios, sólo porque Finnick la ama. Aunque sabe que una vez en la Arena, Cresta no será de ayuda, como habría sido Mags, más bien será un pesado lastre, acaparando la atención de su amado. Un peso muerto con el que tener que cargar. Igual que Mellark. Ninguno de los dos será capaz de colaborar de forma activa con la causa.

* * *

><p>Ha sido una escena patética, la de todos los vencedores cogidos de las manos. Ella les ha imitado para no desentonar, no porque se creyera semejante payasada hecha de cara a la galería. El Capitolio los quiere muertos a todos, ¿para qué andar montando escenitas lacrimógenas? No es así como tienen que golpearle, poniendo la otra mejilla e intentado dar lástima. No tienen por qué fingir más.<p>

Annie llora sobre el hombro de Finnick. Esa chica parece un grifo, va a morirse deshidratada en cuanto entre en la Arena, aunque el resto parece haber creado una extraña empatía en torno a ella, sobre todo Everdeen, la amante de las causas perdidas, y su macho beta, el santurrón de Mellark. Quienes por cierto, resulta que están embarazados. Todo mentira, seguramente.

Johanna abandona la escena en cuanto puede y se dispone a marcharse a su cuarto de la séptima planta. Hay una cena de gala, la última cena, organizada por el Capitolio para los tributos vencedores. Ella pasa de asistir, recurrirá a un agudo dolor de cabeza si alguien pregunta. Además, la libertad no la regalan, hay que ganársela, y desde luego la revolución no va a llevarse a cabo asistiendo a cenas de gala. El Capitolio estará espiando a sus invitados, y de todas maneras no hay mucho más de lo que hablar. Ya está todo planeado. Si no funciona, a la mierda todo el mundo. Al menos no tendrá que estar allí para verlo.

Haymitch, ilustrísimo mentor de los ahora preñados amantes, la intercepta de camino al ascensor.

—¿Tú también te marchas? —pregunta sujetándola de un brazo.

Siempre ha tenido una buena relación con Haymitch Abernathy. Podría decirse que es el segundo sujeto vinculad a los Juegos que le cae bien. No tiene el cuerpazo de Odair, pero es un borrachuzo amargado, y ese tipo de cosas siempre generan empatía en ella.

—Una lástima, ¿verdad? —Replica Johanna—. Éramos la alegría de la fiesta. Sin embargo tus tributos se han quedado.

Haymitch la recorre con la mirada con una media sonrisa en la boca. Apesta a licor, siempre lo hace, aunque Johanna ni por asomo se traga su borrachera. Demasiadas batallas corridas junto al alcohol como para que le afecten cinco o seis copas

—Están mejor adiestrados que tú, preciosa —afirma el mentor de los tributos del Doce mientas se abren las puertas—. Las damas primero.

—Mejor adiestrados… —repite ella a la vez que pulsa el botón de séptimo piso—, ¿pero enamorados?

—No se puede juzgar mirando desde fuera —dice Haymitch.

—¿Embarazados, por lo menos? —pregunta Johanna.

—Eso fue idea de Peeta. Igual que la boda.

—No se le puede negar la creatividad al muchacho —comenta la chica.

—Al contrario que a tu estilista —replica Haymitch, acercándose a ella peligrosamente y desenredándole del peinado una de las vayas blancas que Lumia le había colocado allí para la ocasión. Está hasta el moño (nunca mejor dicho), de que le pongan elementos vegetales en la cabeza.

— Venga Johanna. El amor es algo hermoso. Deberías darle una oportunidad al amor. No es que te sobre el tiempo —añade Haymitch con retintín.

Johanna se ríe con el comentario. Si el borracho de Haymitch supiera… Se aparta del tipo con cierta brusquedad. Han llegado a su planta.

—Que sepas que no estoy dispuesta a privarme de los sencillos placeres de la vida. Pero el amor… —dice frunciendo el ceño y poniendo una mueca de asco justo antes de salir—, eso, es todo vuestro. Yo paso.

Haymitch finge consternación durante un momento para luego romper a reír. Johanna también ríe. Ya han jugado antes a ese juego. El hombre tiene un humor negro que siempre le ha parecido contagioso. En el fondo le cae bien. Puede que en el fondo le caiga bien más gente de la que piensa. Demasiada para su gusto.

—Me encantaría volver a verte, fiera —escucha decir al mentor antes de perderlo de vista. Puede que para siempre.

* * *

><p>Como era de esperar, Johanna no pasa lo que se dice una buena noche. Un sudor frío le recorre la piel. Duerme. Lo sabe porque sueña, y sueña con fuego, con formas mutantes sólo factibles en la irrealidad dorada de la somnolencia (o en una arena del Capitolio); ve miembros arrancados a sus compañeros muertos y ve a Finnick morir. Lo ve morir de muchas maneras distintas: ahogado, enredado en su propia red, una flecha, un rayo, una ballesta, un tributo enemigo…<p>

Se despierta intentando introducir algo de aliento en los pulmones. Sobresaltada. Muerta de miedo. Se despierta una, dos, diez veces a lo largo de la noche, agarrando las sábanas como si éstas fueran un chaleco salvavidas.

Nunca. Jamás, se ha permitido pensar en sus sentimientos hacía otro alguien desde lo que le ocurrió a su familia. Mejor no crear lazos, para que luego vengan y los rompan de forma enrevesada y brutal. Porque eso es lo que hace el Capitolio. No se conforma con un bang, tiro en la nuca. El Capitolio lo retuerce todo hasta que el dolor es insoportable y la cordura es imposible y lo único posible es dejarte caer, porque ya no te quedan fuerzas para nada más. Mejor no sentir. O por lo menos sentir lo menos posible.

Y sus sentimientos ya son imposibles de por sí, así que lo único razonable es no andar recreándose en ellos. Luego el subconsciente va por libre, pero tampoco es que pueda hacer nada para librarse de él, aparte de no dormir. De todas maneras, mañana va a entrar en la Arena sí o sí. Y va a hacer lo que ha prometido hacer: intentar mantener viva a Everdeen hasta el momento adecuado (y a su querido, ya que van en pack). En el tiempo que le quede libre tratará de continuar entera y tratará de que Finnick no se distraiga demasiado con su dulce Annie para que él siga de una pieza también.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **__si gustáis, podéis dejarme un review. El fic tendrá cuatro o cinco capítulos y va a desarrollarse durante la Arena del Vasallaje, aunque con muchas y significativas diferencias respecto a los libros. Felices Fiestas!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo segundo: No**_

* * *

><p>En fin, pues ya está allí, subida en una jodida plataforma y rodeada de agua. Podría haber sido peor, podría haber sido, pongamos, arena de desierto. Al menos de niña le enseñaron a nadar. Al menos la industria del Siete, la madera, permitía a sus habitantes acceder a los bosques y los lagos que lo rodean, y aunque siempre había unos límites, allí podían ser un poco más libres. Inhala profundamente en busca de algo que le recuerda a casa, el sonido del viento rasgando ramas de árboles, un olor, algo fresco, verde e invernal, pero no hay suerte, nada de eso está allí dentro. La Arena huele a humedad cálida, a tierra de playa mojada y ligeramente a sal. Le recuerda un poco a Finnick. Piensa que podrá soportarlo.<p>

Lo que es una verdadera mierda, y siente el impuso de quitarse allí mismo, sobre esa plataforma explosiva, es el traje. Parece un neopreno con escamas que se adhiere a la piel, y le resulta incomodísimo. Lumia le había explicado al ponérselo que la idea es que fuera como una segunda dermis, ligero, flexible y óptimo para mantener el calor corporal.

—Seguro que ha sido idea tuya —le dijo Johanna a primera hora, en cuanto vio la Impresión escamosa de la tela—. Serás pirada.

Y en ese momento, Lumia se tapó la cara con las dos manos, a punto de echarse a llorar, a saber por qué. ¿Sería que no aguantaba más sus desprecios? ¿O tal vez sentiría lástima ante la inminente muerte de Johanna? Porque siendo honestos, ella sabía en ese momento, y sabe ahora que tiene pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir, que en el fondo todo su plan es una locura, y que el Capitolio dispone de medios para cargarse a todo el mundo en menos de lo que dura un pestañeo. Lo más probable es que Lumia estuviera consternada ante la posibilidad de quedarse en el paro…

Para colmo de males, Johanna está muerta de sueño. Da gracias a la adrenalina y a la ensordecedora cuenta atrás que retumba (quién sabe dónde, no ve paredes) por la megafonía del estadio, porque de no ser por ellas, se quedaría frita. Ríe para sí misma. Es bastante raro estar pensando en dormir en un momento así, pero es que ya ha pasado por un momento así. Y su vida es así. La vida es lo que te pasa, no hay tanto margen para decidir, por lo menos en su caso. Y además llevaba tiempo esperando justo ese ahora, y tiene muchas ganas de que todo termine de una jodida vez, y ser libre, o no serlo. No puede soportar más tiempo esa vida a medias.

Y por mucha indignación que le generara el tema del Vasallaje en un principio (todavía no tiene claro de quién fue la idea… ¿Snow? ¿Plutarch?), es lo que todos, o la mayoría de ellos estaban esperando. Una oportunidad. Cualquier oportunidad.

Se da cuenta de que debería localizar a sus compañeros, y la Cornucopia cuando la cuenta regresiva ya alcanza el uno. Busca las armas y busca a Finnick; pero a Finnick no lo ve. El Cuerno de la Abundancia, sin embargo, lo tiene justo en frente.

Mientras se tira al agua, única manera posible de llegar hasta una de las hachas, cae en que debería de tener un ojo puesto sobre los tortolitos, que el plan incluye salvar a Everdeen, para que ésta se convierta en el futuro símbolo de la Revolución.

Nota el frescor del agua sobre la piel y se apresura a nadar. Nada sobre gritos y manchas de sangre. No han ni pasado ni treinta segundos desde el boong y ya habrá muertos. ¿Cuántos de los tributos no serán siquiera capaces de flotar en el agua? ¿Cuántos serán asesinados mientras lo intentan?

Ve a Finnick en el momento exacto en que toca tierra. Y aprovecha un mínimo segundo para sentir alivio. Está vivo. Él sigue vivo, sosteniendo a Annie con una mano y avanzando hacia el tridente que le espera en la Cornucopia con la otra. Incluso a falta de un miembro útil para empujarse, aunque vaya cargado con un peso adicional, Finnick nada como un delfín. Es un espectáculo mirarlo. Bueno, cuando está en tierra firme también lo es. Podría mirarle lo que le queda de vida y no cansarse.

Ver lo que ocurre en otro radio saca a Johanna de sus ensoñaciones románticas. Peeta, el dulce enamorado, chapotea, y se sumerge. Vuelve a chapotear, asomando la cabeza a la superficie, pero no tarda nada en hundirse de nuevo. Everdeen grita desesperada desde el centro de la arena mientras el amor de su vida se ahoga. Finnick reacciona a los gritos, no se encuentra alejado, pero tendría que soltar a Annie para socorrer a Peeta, y eso no va a suceder. Katniss aferra un arco en una mano, el agua le baña los pies en la orilla y es visible el corte sangrante de su brazo izquierdo. Se gira y dispara un par de flechas. Johanna no ve dónde van a parar, sus ojos se encuentran luchando contra el agua, al lado de Mellark, su corazón está con Finnick, tratando de salvar a Annie, y su cabeza teme no llegar a hacer ninguna de las dos cosas a tiempo. Cuando alcanza el lugar en el que vio por última vez al tributo del Distrito 12 tiene el pulso tan acelerado que le retumba en la sienes, potente y haciendo eco, igual que si fuera un tambor. Recoge todo el aire posible y lo almacena en los pulmones antes de sumergirse.

El agua rodea una figura teñida de rojo, y el cuerpo pesa infinitamente más de lo que cabría esperar, a pesar de la cierta ingravidez que aporta el líquido, definitivamente salado. Ha visto como sujetaba Finnick a Annie, así que intenta hacer lo mismo. Incluso debajo del agua se escuchan los gritos de Katniss, distorsionados, podrían fundirse formando simplemente la palabra no.

_No. No. Por favor, no._

Cree que nunca nada le ha supuesto tanto esfuerzo como conducir a Mellark, inerte, hasta la playa de arena. Inclinada sobre él, durante unos instantes lo único que hace es mirarlo.

_Respira. Respira. Respira. _

Luego acerca una mano a su boca, dudosa sobre qué más puede hacer, pero ésta no se calienta.

No respira. No tiene pulso. Por el aspecto de su traje de baño, parece haberse quemado con el fuego de la explosión. Hay carne chamuscada allí donde no cubre la tela. Todo él, de hecho, huele igual que un asado al horno.

No ha saltado de la plataforma. O no lo ha hecho a tiempo.

_No_.

Katniss continua en la mitad del círculo que forma el agua, su boca proyecta la misma palabra, la larga y angustiosa _o_ de ese _no_. Imagina, en medio de la impotencia, ese mismo gesto en los labios de los familiares del chico, en las bocas de casi todos los habitantes del Capitolio, a los que había llegado a gustarles, una _o_ larga, pero de ooh, cielos, este año nos quedamos sin romance.

Finnick se acerca con Annie en brazos, brazos rodeando el cuello del chico, rostro escondido sobre su pecho. Él la deposita sobre la arena con infinita suavidad. La dulzura de Odair con su chica no entiende de límites.

Una vez liberado, es otro que se apunta a pronunciar la palabra no. No, mientras se arrodilla al lado del cuerpo de Mellark. No, mientras presiona sus costillas e introduce aire a través de su boca. _No_. No y otra vez no.

Annie, por su parte, llora sin letras.

Como cada año, el baño de sangre es tumultuoso. Johanna escucha gritos y gemidos de dolor. Finnick todavía continúa su vano intento de reanimación cardiaca con Peeta, cuando aparece Katniss, apartándoles a todos del cuerpo, probablemente ya cadáver, a golpes de arco.

Se agacha a su lado y agarra al chico por los hombros con ambas manos, sacudiéndole con fuerza.

—¡Peeta! —Chilla, con lágrimas en los ojos, y en la boca, lágrimas por todas partes, que de alguna manera son fáciles de distinguir del resto de la humedad—. ¡Peeta, despierta! —Grita pegada su oído, a sus labios azules, y amoratados, ya sin vida—. ¡Peeta! ¡No!...

El _no_ se alarga tanto como la terrible escena. Un no colectivo, compuesto de muchas partes. Finnick logra apartar a Katniss para soplar de nuevo en su boca. Ella cae de rodillas, hundiendo la cabeza en el pecho del muchacho. No encontrará latidos allí, Johanna lo sabe, e incluso Finnick se da por vencido poco después, negando con la cabeza. _No_. Annie ha formado una bola con su cuerpo, sus manos envuelven sus rodillas y la cabeza reposa sobre éstas, toda ella una mata de pelo húmedo y marrón. Johanna, guerrera, vigila el escenario, hacha en mano, tridente de Finnick en la otra, temerosa de que algo, o alguien agrave la situación.

El cañón es lo único que sofoca los alaridos de Katniss, volviéndolos silenciosos. Los demás tributos se han dispersado y la arena de playa es toda suya. Ve muerte en el horizonte, no sólo la de Peeta Mellark, pero no pueden quedarse allí para averiguar quiénes son.

Finnick ya envuelve a Annie entre sus brazos. Ella coloca una mano sobre el hombro de la tributo del 12. A través de la tela, casi puede palpar su tembloroso dolor. Escucha el trueno de un motor en el aire. Vienen a recoger el cadáver. Otea el terreno para dilucidar la zona de escape más segura. Hacía la izquierda se encuentra un área de frondosa vegetación selvática, a la derecha niebla, el frente lo domina el agua y una figura todavía indefinida aproximándose en su dirección. Entorna los ojos para atenuar el cegador brillo del cielo.

Es Blight. Se había olvidado por completo de su compañero tributo. Lleva un par de cuchillos en una mano, y carga con una mochila en la otra. Nada más llegar se deshace del bulto y se cruza de brazos, que es lo que mejor sabe hacer, cuchillos incluidos.

—¿Dónde estabas? ¿Qué ha pasado en el baño de sangre? —pregunta Johanna.

—He luchado contra la mole del tributo del Distrito 2. He ganado de calle, aunque no lo he matado. Ha huido gimoteando igual que una cría hacia la espesura de la selva. —Blight contempla el cuerpo inerte de Mellark, una curiosa combinación de tonos morados, marrones y azul—. ¿No habéis podido hacer nada?

Johanna se ahorra decir otro no con un movimiento negativo de cabeza. El rugido del motor se intensifica, haciendo estremecer la tierra. Atisba una monstruosidad romper el cielo y materializarse en el aire. Es el momento. Everdeen continúa llorando en silencio, arrodillada junto a un cadáver.

Katniss. Tenemos que marcharnos —le dice suavemente.

—No. —Gime la chica, en medio de una exhalación de dolor.

—Ya tendrás tiempo para continuar con los noes más adelante. Ahora tenemos que irnos —repone Johanna.

Everdeen se tambalea para ponerse de pie. Johanna confía en que sea fuerte. Que no haya perdido ya el norte, tan temprano. Acaba de comenzar la agonía de la Arena para todos ellos y hay que seguir.

Se internan a través de la zona selvática, que es espesa y frondosa, algunas plantas se les enredan en los miembros al caminar, y es necesario abrirse camino a machetazos, o a hachazos, en el caso de Johanna. Es Blight quien les despeja el camino. Johanna le sigue, empujando con el mango del hacha lo que su compañero no ha podido apartar. La comitiva la cierra Finnick, que por fin ha soltado Annie. Ésta camina por delante de él, y en medio de todos, igual que el jueves, se encuentra Everdeen.

Everdeen sigue llorando. Johanna lo sabe porque la tiene detrás y de vez en cuando la mira a la cara. Está descompuesta, con los ojos rojos, alargados restos de humedad en las mejillas y los labios apretados para que nadie la pueda escuchar. Piensa en si podría decir o hacer algo que la anime o que le de fuerzas para continuar, pero nunca fue buena consolando a la gente, así que se abstiene. Mientras no berree, o se ponga histérica, puede continuar sollozando cuanto tiempo estime que necesita. Son un grupo bastante silencioso, al margen de Annie, que va tarareando una antigua tonadilla infantil, pero no es más que un susurro, se siente capaz de tolerarlo.

Caminan a duras penas durante toda la jornada. Johanna conoce lo suficiente los Juegos como para saber cuál es el siguiente problema con el que se tendrán que enfrentar: la deshidratación. Podrán soportar la ausencia de agua durante algunas horas, pero poco más. De momento, la ecuación: sin agua, pero también sin tributos molestos o mutos asesinos, o inundaciones o incendios, le parece correcta.

Se detienen para descansar y dormir un rato en un claro. Observa las caras de sus acompañantes mientras se instalan, sus heridas, ninguna de mucha gravedad. Todos tienen los labios agrietados por la sed, Everdeen un poco más de la cuenta, después de todo el agua desperdiciada con las lágrimas; espera que haya sido una chica lista y se las haya ido bebiendo. Un poco de líquido salado humedeciéndote la garganta es mejor que nada de líquido. Annie, por su parte, debe de tener la lengua tan seca que ya no puede cantar, así que bien por la sequía. De la comida y el agua podrán ocuparse una vez que recuperen la luz.

—Podéis dormir tranquilos, yo haré la primera guardia —anuncia Blight.

—Si te empeñas —dice Johanna, sentándose en el suelo cruzada de piernas y sacándose la parte superior de mono elástico para usarlo a modo de almohadón. El sol, o luz artificial de lo que sea que han puesto en la Arena se ha ido, pero sigue haciendo muchísimo calor. Un calor húmedo y pegajoso.

Annie y Finnick se apartan ligeramente del resto. Finnick pasa un rato trenzando una especie de esterilla usando hojas largas. Al principio Johanna piensa que es para dormir sobre ella, pero resulta que para lo que sirve es para construir su nidito de amor. Él lo coloca como si fuera una pared, aislándolos del resto.

—Se nota que se quieren —comenta Katniss. Es lo primero que dice en todo el día, al margen del recurrente no y algunos farfullos indescifrables sobre el cadáver de Mellark.

Blight se pasea por delante de ellas, cuchillo en mano, pero no se atreve a interrumpir las carantoñas que debe de estarle haciendo Finnick a Annie al otro lado del parapeto, por lo que allí no se acerca.

—Sí que se quieren —confirma Johanna. No es que le apetezca mantener una conversación sobre la pareja, pero es una excusa para hacer saliva y mojarse la lengua. La nota rugosa al moverla.

—Es una locura que hayan metido a ambos aquí. Es cruel y despiadado, y… —se queda callada, como si no encontrase palabras para describirlo. Johanna supone que el nivel de crueldad está a la par de lo que le han hecho a ella. A ella y a Mellark (después de oírla gimotear durante horas se ha dado cuenta de que sea lo que sea, algo sentiría la muchacha) —¿Cuánto hace que están juntos? ¿Creí que Odair se dedicaba a complacer en cuerpo y alma los deseos de algunos capitolinos?

Johanna lo piensa. Sigue siendo un tema del que no le apetece hablar, la relación de Finnick y Annie, pero parece que a Everdeen ahora mismo le viene bien ese tipo de cháchara intrascendente. Siempre es más fácil hablar de otros.

—Bastante tiempo —contesta—. Finnick nunca me ha contado la manera en que ocurrió. Creo que es la primera vez que pueden estar juntos de verdad. Abrazarse en público y esas cosas. Antes tenían que ocultarlo. No vivían juntos ni nada de eso. No tenían muebles en común ni un gato. Pero supongo que ya les da lo mismo. Al menos uno de ellos está condenado a morir, y ante eso… a la mierda la prudencia, ¿no?

Everdeen se queda pensativa, mira al cielo, y luego se mira sus propias manos. Vuelve la cabeza al corte que tiene en el brazo y sopla sobre él. Johanna, por su parte, agradece el silencio.

—El amor es algo extraño —dice la chica al cabo de un rato—. Algo evidente y simple, y algo difícil de entender, y de corresponder, como si formara parte de un mundo que no se adapta a la realidad. O como si el mundo real no dejara un espacio limpio para ese tipo de cosas

Johanna no sabe si ella se encuentra reflexionando sobre sí misma y su relación con Mellark, o sobre sí misma y alguien más, o si sólo suelta un discursito que forma parte de su estrategia para los Juegos. Katniss todavía desconoce los planes que tienen para ella.

—¿Dónde has aprendido todas esas perlas de sabiduría, Everdeen? —pregunta Johanna, con cautela.

Ella abre la boca, como si fuera a decir algo más, pero queda interrumpida por el himno. Johanna se tumba sobre la mojada tierra. Ella misma todavía se encuentra empapada, por el agua de la mañana, por el sudor, así que de perdidos a río. La tributo del Distrito 12, el futuro, ¿cómo era?... Sinsajo (menuda palabreja), se limita a taparse los oídos con ambas manos y apretar la cabeza contra las rodillas, que tiene dobladas y pegadas al cuerpo. Se convierte en una pelota de la que sólo sobresale la oscura trenza. Como si de esa forma fuera a ser capaz de olvidar, de no sentir, o de no pensar, la muy ingenua.

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **__aquí tienes el segundo capítulo Mikah. Espero que te guste. Todos los que no sois Mikah también me podéis dar vuestra opinión_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo tercero:**__** Mierda otra vez**_

* * *

><p>La noche transcurre sin incidentes, al margen del suave gimoteo de Katniss, incesante desde que soltaron el nombre de su amado por la megafonía de la Arena (junto al del resto de los caídos del día), y que no dejan a Johanna dormir. La parte buena es que le impiden concentrarse en los ruiditos que pudieran provenir del otro lado del parapeto, donde yacen Finnick y Annie, haciendo cosas que no está dispuesta imaginar. Aunque lo más probable es que no hagan nada. A pesar de la fama de casanova que tiene Finnick en el Capitolio, cuando se trata de Annie, se comporta como si ella fuera una novicia.<p>

De hecho, al amanecer, que no es pausado ni muestra una exuberante mezcla de colores, como lo haría en la vida real, sino brusco y de golpe; ellos dos, Finnick y Annie, son los únicos que no tienen ojeras. Johanna y Blight se han turnado con las guardias, o con la tortura de escuchar a Everdeen, según se mire, por lo que ninguno de ellos ha pegado ojo.

Reemprenden la marcha sin ningún ánimo. Han descubierto, un poco tarde, que la mochila que Blight consiguió sacar de la Cornucopia contenía, además de una cuerda y un recipiente metálico, vació pero con tapa, y unas cápsulas blancas de función indefinida, una pequeña bolsa de frutos secos. Tocan a cinco por cabeza, y cada uno decide si comerlos o no en el momento del desayuno. Johanna se los mete en la boca todos a la vez —arduo error— y los mastica con suma dificultad ante la ausencia de líquido para pasarlos. La saliva se le reseca todavía más y nota la lengua con la misma textura que si fuera un papel de lija. La sed de por sí es una cosa terrible, pero sumada a la sensación de tener un engrudo taponándole la garganta, hace que Johanna empiece el día de muy mal humor.

—Os recuerdo que no estamos en vuestra puñetera luna de miel —increpa a Finnick y Annie, quienes se han sentado a desayunar mientras intercambian miraditas tiernas. Sólo les falta darse de comer el uno al otro—. Estamos esperando por vosotros.

—Cálmate, fiera. —Finnick bromea con ella.

Haymitch Abernathy, el mentor de Everdeen, es el único que se refiere a ella de esa forma, por lo que Johanna entorna inquisitiva los ojos al escucharle decir la palabra. Pero después de eso él la sonríe, media sonrisa suave e irónica, como si estuvieran compartiendo un chiste sólo comprensible para ellos dos, y entonces el cabreo de Johanna se disipa, se disuelve en la nada igual que una bruma en el horizonte del amanecer. Porque no puede enfadarse con Finnick, ni reñirle, ni sentir rencor hacia él. En ese momento le gustaría. Le gustaría quitarse a Finnick de la cabeza, dejar de pensar en él de esa forma, sólo que lamentablemente las cosas no son así. La idea persiste, y ella lo odia. Odia con toda el alma sentirse así.

—Me calmo —dice devolviendo el gesto—. Pero hay que ponerse en marcha o perderemos a Blight. Él no es la persona más paciente del mundo, ya se ha marchado por su cuenta, para despejar el camino.

La situación en la Arena esa segunda jornada de Vasallaje es la siguiente: los tributos de los distritos Uno, Dos, Tres y Cuatro, siguen con vida. Annie y Finnick es evidente que lo hacen, y para su sorpresa y cierto alivio, no vio ni a Majara ni a Voltios aparecer en el cielo de la noche anterior. Beetee es una pieza imprescindible en su plan. De hecho, según lo hablado previamente, a Johanna le correspondía quedarse e intentar salvaguardar a los dos científicos del Distrito 3. Los planes se chafaron con la muerte de Mellark. Que los profesionales estén de una pieza se lo podía esperar. Everdeen no dio pie con bola cuando los disparaba al pie de la Cornucopia; estaba demasiado afligida por la situación del panadero con el que compartía Distrito.

Ambos vencedores del Cinco y del Seis perecieron durante el baño de sangre. Una lástima en el caso de los del Seis, ya que, si bien no eran diestros con ningún arma e iban a pasarse el rato desquiciados por el mono —los dos eran reconocidos poli-multi-toxicómanos— formaban parte del grupo rebelde, aunque sólo fuera para hacer bulto, y a ella le gustaban tanto como le hacían reír. Ella misma y Blight siguen vivitos y coleando. De los del Distrito Ocho, tan sólo el representante masculino sigue vivo, Woof. Es tan mayor que no cree que pueda servir para nada, pero no puede negar que tiene agallas, aunque ronde los setenta años. Johanna lo siente por Caecilia. No es que la conociera de mucho, sin embargo la admiraba. Había conseguido rehacer su vida tras los Juegos. Tenía familia y unos cuantos retoños d los que cuidar.

Cuando todo termine, se dice a sí misma, cuando todo esto acabe, tendrán el tiempo y la responsabilidad de ocuparse y cuidar de ellos. La mayoría de las veces se queda alucinada consigo misma cuando aparecen ese tipo de pensamientos, pero así es, quiere ayudarlos. Le importan.

De los representantes del Distrito 9 y 10 no queda ninguno con vida, pero por suerte, Chaff, el tipo manco del 11, no se dejó ver en el cielo de la Arena, y él está de su parte. Buscando entre sus recuerdos, ve a Seeder ahogada, flotando en el lago salado.

Y en cuanto al Distrito 12, se recuerda suspirando, Everdeen… podría decirse que está viva. Se recuperará. Eso espera. O eso quiere esperar. Necesita creer que es más fuerte de lo que hasta ese momento ha dejado entrever

En resumidas cuentas, cayeron once tributos durante el baño de sangre incluyendo a Mellark (la mayoría muertos a manos de los profesionales o fallecidos debido al pequeño inconveniente de no saaber nadar), lo cual se encuentra dentro de la media —el Capitolio le ha acostumbrado a las estadísticas—. Así las cosas, quedan 13 vencedores para jugar a los Juegos. Todos ellos, a excepción de los profesionales de los Distritos 1 y 2, firmaron una alianza que tal vez les exigiría la muerte, con la esperanza de que todo cambiase al final. El objetivo ahora mismo debería de ser reagruparse, pero aún no han descubierto cómo funciona la Arena, cuáles son sus peligros o dónde se encuentran los recursos que les puedan permitir sobrevivir.

La jornada número dos apunta a ser aburrida, al parecer. Avanzan a trompicones sobre el húmedo suelo selvático hasta que cae la noche. Durante el camino, y gracias a Blight, descubren que las pastillas que no habían logrado identificar sirven para desalar el agua. Localizar el líquido no es tan difícil, sólo hay que hacer un profundo agujero en el suelo y emana de él. El hecho de que tanta vegetación logre abrirse camino sobre un sustrato de agua salada puede ser considerado otro de los grandes prodigios del Capitolio. Utilizan la piel de los asquerosos roedores que se han visto obligados a ingerir para poder conservarla. Al pasar por la garganta sabe a cuero, a cosa muerta y sobre todo a sangre, por no hablar de que está a la temperatura de una sopa, pero no está la cosa como para empezar a quejarse. Cuando se termina, sus uñas ya repletas de tierra, vuelven a excavar.

— ¿Qué os parece aquí? —pregunta Blight, indicando un nuevo espacio lo bastante libre de plantas como para estirarse durante la noche, una vez que se ha ocultado el sol.

Todos se encuentran demasiado agotados como para contestar con nada que no sea un asentimiento de cabezas, mientras que Johanna, además de cansada se siente taciturna, y sorprendida por el hecho de que no haya acontecido nada relevante en la Arena durante todo el día. Han escuchado los ruidos de la selva, aves y otros bichos que a saber qué son. Han escuchado también los ecos de una tormenta, probablemente en la otra punta del estadio, pero poco más. Le crispa además, a Johanna, una rara sensación de estar caminando en círculos, como si todo lo que ve fueran imágenes recurrentes que se repiten, repiten y vuelven a repetir. Sin embargo no han escuchado ni un solo cañón, ni el aullido desesperado que indique la muerte de algún tributo. La tranquilidad le resulta exasperante, y mucho peor que eso, le inquieta.

Por su parte, Everdeen no ha vuelto a llorar. Ni una sola lágrima durante el día, al menos que ella haya visto. Y la verdad es que no le ha quitado ojo. Sabe que es su responsabilidad mantenerla con vida.

Indecisa, Johanna, decide preguntarla si se encuentra bien. La chica se encoje de hombros.

—He vivido momentos más felices, a decir verdad.

—Ah, la felicidad —repone Johanna—. Ese oscuro deseo que nunca se cumple. Te repondrás. Yo lo he hecho. Finnick lo ha hecho, y también Blight. Todos lo hacemos, no tienes más que vernos.

Katniss clava la mirada en la parejita del Distrito 4. Ciertamente, en esos momentos, mientras se sientan en el suelo, buscando la forma de no parar de tocarse, ellos dos, Finnick y Annie, parecen serlo. Parecen haber encontrado la felicidad en ese siniestro paraje, con la silenciosa muerte acechando en cada momento, sin saber qué les deparará el futuro ni si mañana estarán los dos para poder proseguir con las carantoñas, o uno tendrá que llorar la ausencia del otro; la incertidumbre de no saber quién puede ser el primero en morir. Una felicidad que, según cree Johanna, debe de tener algo de amargo regusto a despedida, como un adiós permanente.

Finnick se propone para hacer la guardia esa noche, así que los demás duermen. O al menos la joven tributo (joven porque lo dicen sus años, no porque sea así como se siente) del Distrito 7 cierra los ojos tras mucho rato de estar disimuladamente mirándolo, y por alguna razón inexplicable consigue soñar. Sueña con un mundo en el que no existen las despedidas, y guía su sueño, si es que aquello es posible, hacia el mar, ese horizonte de oscuro azul y arena blanca que apenas ha visto algunas veces y que le hace sonreír, mientras sueña, con la sensación de la espuma de una ola acariciándole la suave piel de los pies.

Johanna también piensa en sueños que a veces se pone muy cursi. No es una parte de si misma de la que sentirse orgullosa, pero ahí está, en las profundidades de su alma, que por lo demás, suele ser bastante oscura. O eso cree ella.

Después sueña con mutos.

Y despierta.

Los pájaros no parecen cuervos, ni charlajos, ni sinsajos, tal vez sólo parezcan pájaros porque tienen alas y pico, pero van directamente a los ojos. Johanna se echa al suelo, de rodillas, cubriéndose la cara y la cabeza con brazos y manos. Siente las pequeñas mordidas de esas criaturas rasgando el traje, agujerearle la piel. Piensa en moverse para espantarlos, luchar contra ellos usando el hacha, pero la prudencia le dice que lo mejor es esperar. El Capitolio desea una víctima. Claramente. Los bicharracos no cesarán de atacar hasta que la consiga. Si la víctima va a ser ella, no merece la pena malgastar fuerzas en la pelea. Si va a sobrevivir, tampoco.

Escucha los gritos de sus amigos a su alrededor, atenuados por los horrendos graznidos que gorjean las aves y sus propios brazos rodeándose la cabeza. Nota el pico de un bicho escarbarle en el oído, las alas sobre su cabeza, picos como aguijones por toda la piel. Intenta desesperadamente controlar el pánico y no ponerse a gritar, centrarse en los latidos de su corazón. No quiere escuchar más que eso, pero tiene la impresión de que todas las aves se hallan concentradas sobre ella.

Hay un segundo en que las aves le dan un respiro, y entonces levanta la cabeza y, horrorizada, ve a Everdeen, dejándose aguijonear, con la cara sobre las manos, sí, pero el resto de su menudo cuerpo a la intemperie.

—¿Es que te quieres morir, imbécil? —le chilla.

Pero vaya pregunta más estúpida, claro que ella se quiere morir. Debería de haberse dado cuenta un poco antes de que esa chica no piensa hacer nada para intentar salvar la vida.

Sin pensarlo mucho más se lanza sobre ella, intentando cubrir sus órganos vitales, igual que hacía consigo misma. Envuelve su cuerpo con el de ella. Katniss se deja caer al suelo por completo y permanece quieta y callada. Ni un solo gemido de angustia, de miedo o dolor, igual que si no lo sintiera. Pero lo siente. Está segura de que lo debe sentir.

Porque Johanna sin embargo, se encuentra absorta en su propio dolor, y duele mucho. Se concentra en sus latidos, cubriendo a Everdeen con su cuerpo y envuelta en sí misma en la medida de lo posible, cuando oye los chillidos de los pájaros ganando intensidad, las alas batiendo con más fuerza, una pelea en el aire, plumas y metal; de repente siente un cuerpo cerniéndose sobre ellas. Johanna jadea ahogada. Ahora son una montaña de tres, manos y brazos que se protegen unos a otros. Intenta buscar aire e inesperadamente, lo encuentra. Huele como el océano que rodea el Distrito 4, a salado sudor, aire fresco y brisa y a mar. Huele a Finnick.

Se deja arropar por su amigo durante una cantidad indefinida de tiempo. Se siente más tranquila, aunque el corazón no le palpite más despacio. El tiempo se dilata, pero no tanto como para pensar que es un exceso. Y cuando todo termina, y se desenredan entre los tres, se da cuenta de que todavía quedan plumas flotando en el aire; de que ellos, Katniss, Finnick y ella misma, tienen topos de sangre en la vestimenta; de que Blight se ha esfumado; y de que Annie….

No es posible, y como no es posible no se lo quiere creer.

Pero el cuerpo de Annie yace inerte y desmadejado, los verdes ojos abiertos e intactos mirando el cielo nocturno, debido a alguna maravilla capitolina, hoy con estrellas. Y son ellas mismas, las estrellas, las que no dejan lugar a dudas de que el cuerpo de Annie ahora es un cuerpo sin vida.

Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Y mierda otra vez.

Finnick la recoge en brazos y la levanta, luego vuelve a posarla en el suelo, la sujeta por los hombros y la bambolea, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La chica responde con los estertores que anteceden al definitivo final. Hay una gran mancha roja a la altura de su pecho y un reguero de sangre fluyendo desde su boca. Johanna imagina lo que eso significa: le han perforado un pulmón, probablemente desde la espalda; se está ahogando en su propia sangre. Finnick se arrodilla con ella en brazos, su cara es todo un poema, Annie deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás, su pelo cubre el suelo igual que una cortina de hebras anaranjadas y revueltas. Los espasmos han cesado. No respira. Está muerta.

El tributo del 4 estalla en un grito desesperado e instantes después suena el cañón. Él hunde la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, piel blanca, fría y sin vida, y una vez oculto, Johanna cree que empieza a llorar, por la forma en que el cuerpo le tiembla, los fuertes espasmos acelerados, su posición.

Johanna tiene la vista nublada, de lágrimas, tal vez. Se acerca de forma sigilosa por detrás y le cierra los ojos ausentes a la chica. Sabe que tienen que marcharse de allí, pero no encuentra la forma de comunicárselo a su amigo. No existe la forma de terminar ese momento de comunicación entre ellos dos: Annie muerta, y Finnick vivo. Siente un dolor profundo en el pecho, igual que si una astilla de madera se le hubiera instalado allí y le estuviera perforando, haciéndole añicos el corazón, que al parecer no tenía blindado a prueba de todo. Cae de rodillas también ella, incapaz de reunir fuerzas para sugerir la retirada. Sus lágrimas fluyen, ya abiertamente, desde lo ojos. Y se siente culpable; culpable por llorar la pérdida de Finnick en lugar de la muerte de Annie. Culpable por llorar, esa muestra de emociones que jamás se permite, indicio de debilidad y miedo y dolor, de todo eso ella se niega a sentir.

Tiene que obligar a Finnick a que suelte de entre sus brazos a Annie. Él es mucho más fuerte y se resiste, su mirada asemeja la de algún animal, salvaje, herido y ciego, como si lo estuvieran torturado.

—Katniss. Katniss, necesito ayuda —pide Johanna.

La chica del 12 se acerca hasta ellos. No parece que ella vaya a llorar, aunque está asquerosa con toda esa sangre. Se pone en cuclillas y cubre con una mano firme el apretado puño de Finnick, y le mira, una mirada repleta de dolor, pero sobre todo compresión, algo que Johanna no le puede dar. Finnick se suelta. Abandona a su chica cadáver para que la recoja el aerodeslizador.

Ellos ya se han alejado lo suficiente cuando aterriza el aparato. Ahora no son más que tres. Blight se ha ido. Johanna está convencida de que tienen que encontrar al resto.

* * *

><p>Las siguientes tres jornadas son un infierno para todos ellos y están formadas ante todo de silencios. Constantes silencios. Silencio mientras caminan. Silencio cuando se echan a dormir, aunque lo cierto es que parece que nadie duerme. No vuelve a escucharse un cañón y los ruidos de la selva cada vez son menos, sólo se escuchan sus botas al caminar, uñas rasgando la tierra en busca de agua, y respiraciones forzadas cada vez que se ausenta el sol. El rayo o la tormenta han desaparecido. Tres días y no ha pasado nada. Al final de la tercera jornada, y debido a que Johanna ya no se siente capaz de soportarlo ni un minuto más, inicia una conversación.<p>

—Formamos un grupito de lo más vivaracho ¿eh? —les dice.

Como era de esperar, obtiene una callada por respuesta. Aunque no se rinde. Saca fuerzas de su frío humor negro y continúa poniéndoles el dedo en la llaga, por si eso sirviera de algo y consiguiera hacerlos despertar.

—Propongo que hagamos un trío. Esto está siendo un muermo total, y opino que eso animaría mucho a la audiencia, e igual evitamos que manden más mutos…

Finnick se pasa una mano por los ojos y luego la arrastra hasta la cabeza, dejándola posada en su nuca. Everdeen la mira de una forma que no consigue descifrar.

—¿Es que no hay manera de haceros reír? —les pregunta, y se fuerza a poner una sonrisita pícara en la boca. Quiere provocar.

Y por supuesto. Por supuesto que lo consigue.

Everdeen, que se encontraba manoseando entre los dedos los restos muertos de un roedor, se lanza sobre ella, roja de rabia e ira mal disimulada. Sus grasientas uñas le arañan la cara a Johanna, quien casi da la bienvenida al dolor, dejando restos de arena y sangre, y una herida profunda a su paso.

Dolor. Uno físico, de los de verdad. Es un alivio sentirlo. Johanna no hace casi nada por contenerla, ni Finnick tampoco. Las observa revolcarse en el suelo durante un rato, y cuando considera que ha sido suficiente, proclama:

—Ya está bien. —Agarra a Johanna por el elástico de la camiseta y la estrella contra el tronco de un árbol.

Ah, eso ha dolido. Pero está bien. El dolor está bien. El chico se queda mirándola, sus verdes ojos relampaguean en dorados cuando les alcanza el fuego que han encendido. Están en llamas—. Ya hemos tenido suficiente, Mason.

Ella gruñe mientras se toca la cabeza, y luego la cara, manchándose los dedos con sangre.

—¿Prefieres que me marche, Finnick? —le increpa—. ¿Me largo por mi cuenta y os dejo? Así los dos podrías organizar un entretenido suicidio en grupo, y tal vez el resto tengamos la oportunidad de hacer algo.

El chico, de pronto, se halla fuera de sí, sigue escupiendo por la boca cosas que no tienen ningún sentido, aunque Johanna capta el nombre de Annie suelto entre ellas. Enseguida la toma con el árbol de al lado de Johanna y empieza a estrellar el puño contra él, con una fuerza bruta que ni siquiera ella sabía que tuviera.

—Joder Finnick. Nos vas a servir de muy poco si te rompes la puta mano derecha. Ya es suficiente. Basta ya.

Él la ignora.

—Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento —ella intenta disculparse a gritos—. ¿Qué más quieres qué te diga, pedazo de gilipollas, que en el capitolio todavía no venden nudillos de repuesto?

Él la mira con furia, y continúa su acometida contra el tronco, como si este fuera el culpable de las muertes, de lo que le ha pasado a Annie, y los Juegos y todo lo demás. Mirándolo, se da cuenta de que tal vez lo necesite, sacar la rabia, así que lo deja seguir.

—Mejor que no. Mejor sigue dándole hostias al árbol. Ya veremos mañana como te inmovilizamos esa mano. Tal vez lo más útil sea amputarla —termina por decir ella.

El chico no la contesta, simplemente desaparece a la sombra de los árboles. Johanna vuelve al fuego, junto a Katniss y su mirada salvaje, sus ojos enloquecidos.

—Vale. Lo siento —se disculpa. Nunca en su vida había tenido que pedir perdón semejante cantidad de veces, y mira que ha dicho y hecho cosas muy bestias—. No hace ni una semana que ha muerto el amor de tu vida y yo os salgo con esas…

—Él no era el amor de mi vida —replica Everdeen. Como se ponga más roja, va a estallar.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces qué era? —quiere saber Johanna. La curiosidad nunca es una buena excusa, pero en fin…

—Mi amigo, y mi compañero —susurra ella, ya sin rabia—. Mi… Mi responsabilidad.

—Lo siento —reitera Johanna. Ya de perdidos al río con el tema de pedir perdón. Tampoco es tan difícil, aunque no esperaba que fueran a tomarse tan mal el comentario—. No volveré a mencionar algo así. Por favor… si no era más que una broma…

Katniss la observa con atención, centrando los ojos en el destrozo que le ha hecho en la cara. Por fin, parece que se desinfla.

—Yo lo siento por los arañazos. Se me ha ido de las manos. Lo lamento.

—Vale —dice Johanna, tocándose de nuevo la cara y volviendo a mancharse de sangre—. Estás perdonada, a los embarazados se les perdona cualquier cosa. Sólo tienes que resistir.

Siente cuando Finnick vuelve junto a ellas y las pocas ascuas que le quedan a la hoguera. Nota que se tumba entre las dos y apoyándose sobre un codo, se queda observándola. Johanna se apresura a hacerse la dormida. Odia desde lo más profundo de su corazón todas esas luces artificiales que cuelgan del cielo, haciéndose pasar por estrellas. Tanta luz envía cualquier tipo de intimidad al cuerno.

—Supongo que Annie sí que era el amor de mi vida, por si te interesa saberlo, Johanna. —Escucha decir a Finnick, un susurro brusco en medio del silencio a falta de oscuridad.

—Lo siento. —Ha perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha repetido esas palabras en las últimas horas.

—Te vi sobre Everdeen, con sangre por todas partes, y esas bestias repartidas por todo tu cuerpo y no lo pensé dos veces —musita el chico—. Ni siquiera me di cuenta de que Annie también estaba allí. Me había alejado un poco del campamento, cuando escuché el alboroto, y al regresar… Tú no tienes la culpa de nada, Johanna.

—Claramente, me he pasado —replica ella. No puede evitar llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Ha tenido que acostarse boca abajo por culpa de la herida que le ha ocasionado el golpe contra el árbol. Todavía se encuentra un poco mareada.

Finnick conduce su mano hasta ella, sobre la de ella, palpando la sangre seca que se le pega a la cabeza y hace que su pelo adquiera la textura de un grumo. Apartándola, palpa la protuberancia del inminente chichón, además de la carne abierta por debajo de su oscura melena. Johanna baja el brazo a su costado y lo deja acoplado allí. El contacto hace que por un momento, necesite contener la respiración.

—¿Te duele mucho? —pregunta él, con una evidente preocupación en la voz.

—Poca cosa —miente Johanna—. Se me pasará.

—Johanna…

—Tú también lo sientes. Lo sé. Vamos a tener que dejar de pegarnos unos con otros si queremos salir de esta. Intenta dormir un rato, Finn.

Finnick se queda callado, tanto rato, que Johanna ya se ha empezado a dormir. Él todavía tiene la mano posada sobre su cabeza y la mueve ligeramente, como haciendo círculos alrededor de la herida.

—Te prometo que voy a sacarte de aquí —susurra él por fin.

Johanna no lo menciona, pero piensa que esa es la misma promesa que ella se ha hecho a sí misma respecto a él

* * *

><p><em><strong>an: **__Mikah, aquí va el tercero. Me temo que tenías razón, Annie muere. En mi defensa diré que ya estaba pensado y escrito bastante desde el principio._

_Aniuska, sobre tus dudas: Annie entra en la Arena porque es impulsiva y está de la olla, pero sobre todo porque no quiere separarse de su querido Odair. Es en plan, si tú saltas, yo salto, o si morimos, nos morimos los dos. Está loca pero quiere pelear, y eso le honra._

_Actualizo en menos de una semana._

_¿Reviews?_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo cuarto: Estamos solos**_

* * *

><p>La primera semana en la Arena del Vasallaje termina sin pena ni gloria para nadie, al menos no más pena de la que ya les había ocasionado. La tristeza sigue impregnando cada instante en el vivaracho grupo de Johanna, pero al menos ella ya siente que las dos personas que la acompañan están allí, que han regresado desde los obtusos laberintos del dolor para estar de cuerpo presente, y al menos medio acompañándola.<p>

Recuperar a su amigo Finnick es un alivio de por sí, pero no evita la sensación de que hay algo que va terriblemente mal. La noche y el día han comenzado a difuminarse; las noches duran menos o los días duran más, cuando no sucede a la inversa. Y es como si se les hubiera estropeado el termostato en el estadio. Algunas partes del día, que a veces se corresponden con la oscuridad y otras no, empiezan a ser terriblemente frías para la ligereza de las prendas que llevan puestas. Ahora necesitan recurrir a la parte superior del mono adhesivo que les obligaron a ponerse la mayoría del tiempo. Pero hay otros momentos en los que literalmente se cocinan debido al bochornoso calor. Los bruscos cambios térmicos no le hacen bien al estado anímico de ninguno, aparte de que chafan la mayoría de las plantas que les rodean.

La parte positiva del paso del tiempo es que Everdeen ha empezado a cazar y su dieta ya no se compone exclusivamente de esos roedores-ardilla que consumían muy a regañadientes durante los primeros días en el estadio. El conejo sabe considerablemente mejor que la rata, por no hablar de que tiene mucha más carne.

Johanna también se ha dado cuenta, aunque en realidad, de alguna manera lo supo desde el principio, de que están caminando en círculos. La ausencia de cañonazos o el sonido de algún aerodeslizador le indican que no ha muerto nadie más, pero entonces, ¿dónde demonios se encuentran el resto de tributos?

La respuesta lógica a esa pregunta es que los demás, al igual que ellos, también están trazando círculos concéntricos en torno a la cornucopia, y por eso sus caminos nunca llegan a encontrarse. Supone que se habrán formado grupos; y es de suponer que los demás, al igual que ella, ya se habrán dado cuenta de lo extraño que resulta todo lo que está sucediendo allí dentro.

Son tantas las cosas que han cambiado desde el primer día que sería imposible enumerarlas con los dedos de ambas manos: los ciclos de luz, las variaciones de temperatura, la vitalidad de las plantas (antes exuberantes, ahora lánguidas o directamente chamuscadas). Por no hablar de que se han esfumado no sólo los mutos (que no han vuelto a aparecer desde el espantoso episodio de los cuervos que llevó a la muerte de Annie), sino cualquier ruido o señal indicativa de que alguien les controla desde fuera. No hay himno, ni proyecciones de tributos a la luz de las estrellas. No hay episodios meteorológicos reseñables, nunca llueve o hay tormentas.

En realidad, todo esto se puede resumir que en el estadio no pasa absolutamente nada.

—Es evidente que hay algo que estamos haciendo terriblemente mal —observa Johanna la mañana del décimo día de reclusión forzada en la Arena del Vasallaje, durante el almuerzo.

Finnick, que se sienta a su lado e intenta desgarrar con los dientes la carne de un hueso a medio roer, entorna los ojos para mirarla.

—Vengo pensando lo mismo desde hace días —conviene el chico.

—Es motivo de celebración si has decidido volver a pensar, estimado Odair —repone ella. Se siente inmensamente feliz cuando su amigo da muestras de estar encontrando el camino de vuelta a la realidad—. Tendrías que pedirle disculpas a tu maltratada mano. Eso sería igual que una declaración de buenas intenciones por tu parte.

Él se contempla su magullada mano derecha con infinita ingratitud hacia sí mismo; pobre Finn. La izquierda salió mucho mejor parada de la refriega contra el árbol. Pero su derecha aún tiene los nudillos descarnados y todavía conserva el tono amoratado y la hinchazón. Probablemente se fracturara algún huesecillo, pero seguro que Finnick también le ha estado dando la bienvenida al dolor. El dolor físico siempre nubla las ideas y evita que pienses en otras cosas. A Johanna al menos le suele funcionar. El día después del arrebato de Finn, solucionaron el tema colocándole la mano más afectada en cabestrillo, haciendo uso de una hoja grande y la cuerda que les había dejado el escaqueado de Blight.

Cuando Finnick decide levantar la cabeza del regazo de sus manos, lo hace para mirarla a ella, otra vez con esa expresión de culpabilidad, pena y ruego de perdón.

—A mí no se te ocurra decirme nada —le corta ella antes de que empiece a hablar—. Me lo tenía merecido.

De repente escuchan agitadas respiraciones de Katniss acercándose al pedrusco sobre el que están recostados ellos dos.

—Se acerca gente —anuncia con angustia en la voz—. He escuchado pisadas. Son unos cuantos. Seguro que más de dos.

Finnick salta como un resorte, tridente en mano izquierda, mano derecha en cabestrillo. Pero Johanna se limita a soltar una exhalación de casi casi felicidad.

—¡Por fin pasa algo! —exclama la chica.

—Ponte de pie Johanna. Puede tratarse de un ataque inminente —le increpa Finnick. Everdeen ya está posicionada para atravesar con una flecha a cualquier cosa que aparezca a su alrededor, girando sobre sí misma y con el cuerpo tan tenso como la cuerda del arco que sujeta entre las manos.

Johanna no puede evitar sonreírle también a ella. De repente, parece que Katniss también quiera vivir, y eso le alegra. Se levanta pausadamente, sacando el bonito hacha del cinturón y lanzándolo al aire para que haga una cabriola. Los otros dos se apartan de ella asustados, pero a Johanna se le da tan bien hacer cualquier cosa con el hacha que está segura de que nadie corre peligro.

—Pero a ver —les dice a sus amigos—. Pensad un poco. En el peor de los casos serán los cazurros de los profesionales del Uno y el Dos. Cuatro en total, y las cosas no han estado demasiado bien para llenar el gaznate por aquí últimamente. Nosotros somos tres, no les superamos en número, pero sí que lo hacemos, y mucho, en inteligencia global. ¿A qué viene tanta alarma?

—¿Has perdido el juicio, Mason? —pregunta Everdeen, escandalizada por sus palabras.

—No, pequeña. Lo he estado pensando —replica ella con mucha calma y absoluta seguridad.

Cuando el ruido se vuelve más nítido y cercano, una maraña de pasos pisoteando arbustos y plantas bajas y haciéndolas crujir (todo el esplendor verde que era la Arena en un principio empieza a estar reseca) se hace evidente que, o los cuatro intrusos intuidos resultan de lo más ruidosos, o se trata de unos cuantos tributos ruidosos más.

Los primeros en aparecer entre la hojarasca son Chaff y Blight, a modo de avanzadilla. Johanna no dudaba que su compañero de distrito siguiera vivo. Le siguen los esperados cuatro profesionales, quienes avanzan hasta ellos en fila de uno, con armas en las manos pero sin intención aparente de amenazarles con ellas. El grupo final lo componen el resto de vencedores que era de suponer seguía vivo ante la ausencia de ningún cañón. Tal y como pensaba Johanna, no ha habido más muertes tras la de Annie, y es una sorpresa satisfactoria que los cuatro cazurros del Uno y el Dos se hayan unido al grupito. Eso quiere decir que lo saben todo, y están con ellos. O si no es el caso, al menos han dejado de representar una amenaza. Ahora podrán atarles en corto.

Blight y el tributo manco del once se ven obligados a alzar las manos, ya que Everdeen no cesa en su amago de dispararlos.

—Baja eso ya —tiene que decirle Johanna a la chica, acercándose hasta ella y atizándole un manotazo a su arco. La flecha cae al suelo y Everdeen se queda mirándola con desconcierto. No se explica qué es lo que está pasando allí—. Vienen como amigos. Acompáñame —le dice a Finnick.

Él tampoco suelta su tridente, y Johanna, por una cuestión de prudencia, agarra el hacha que había dejado en el suelo. Los dos se acercan a la pequeña formación profesional y los examinan cuidadosamente.

—Por fin se os ha encendido la bombilla —escupe Johanna a Cashmere y su hermano Gloss, los títeres del Uno, y a las bestias pardas del Distrito dos: Enobaria y Brutus —. Las armas al suelo, amigos —prosigue, indicando con un dedo un punto de tierra reseca.

Los cuatro cazurros, como ha decidido empezar a llamarlos de manera coloquial, sueltan el arsenal en un visto y no visto. Johanna se regocija viendo la forma en que acatan sus órdenes. Resulta que ahora tiene dotes de mando; si se lo hubieran dicho unos meses antes, Johanna habría llamado tonto y absurdo al interlocutor que le comentase tal chorrada. Pero allí está, dando órdenes a los cazurros. Y lo cierto es que se siente bastante bien.

Lo siguiente que hacen, ahora que están todos reunidos, es ponerse al día. A quien le ha pasado tal cosa, las muertes que no se han podido evitar, o lo que cada uno piensa sobre la actual situación de la Arena. En ese último punto todos coinciden en que está pasando algo extraño. Todos son vencedores, ya habían pasado por el estadio una primera vez, y se habían visto obligados a ver muchas ediciones de los Juegos. Saben de lo que hablan cuando afirman que todo es muy raro allí dentro.

Por la noche, después de organizar el camping y poner los víveres y armas que tienen en común, aquello empieza a parecerse a un fuego de campamento. Han hecho una hoguera y todos se encuentran sentados a su alrededor, no les falta más que alguien se saque de la manga una guitarra y ponerse a cantar canciones, y sospecha que Chaff está a un suspiro de empezar a hacerlo (bueno, lo de la guitarra no), y eso que es imposible que haya bebido una gota de alcohol.

Johanna tiene a Beetee sentado a un lado y Finnick se ha acomodado en el otro; siempre nota algo vibrando en el pecho, cada vez que tiene así de cerca a Finn, aunque no se digan nada. El científico del Distrito Tres, por su parte, le está poniendo gran empeño en lograr entablar una conversación con ella. El tío no para de hablar, aunque Johanna no entiende una palabra de lo que dice; supone que es sobre cables y electricidad, que es a lo que se dedican en su distrito. No da la cháchara por finalizada hasta que Everdeen acude desde el otro lado de la fogata y se sienta frente a ellos. Johanna, Finnick y Beetee la miran expectantes, sabiendo lo que les espera tras las furiosas mirada con la que Katniss les está recorriendo uno por uno.

La chica finalmente ha debido de sumar tres más tres. Y ahora no parece triste o desesperada por la prematura muerte de su amor. En ese momento lo único que parece es peligrosa.

—Está claro que vosotros sabéis algo que yo no sé… —comienza a decir Everdeen.

—Esa es una forma de resumirlo —indica Johanna, en cierta medida divertida con la situación, aunque se sienta tentada de esconderse detrás de Finnick, o directamente fugarse de allí.

De todas formas, divertida o no, Johanna tiene bastante claro que va a dejar que sea Finnick el que se explique. Todavía le pican en las mejillas los arañazos que las uñas de Katniss Everdeen le propinaron allí, por un simple cometario desafortunado. El tema del trío era realmente gracioso y se lo tomaron fatal. Con lo que tienen que decirle ahora, va a arder Troya. Johanna prefiere verlo desde la barrera y a una distancia prudencial, confiando en que Finnick la defienda, si se diera el caso.

A la narración y las explicaciones que se le ofrecen a Everdeen acaban por sumarse casi todos los vencedores, a excepción, por supuesto de los cazurros, desconocedores de la trama rebelde en todo su esplendor. Le cuentan, entre otras cosas, que habían aceptado sacrificarse para salvarla a ella y también a Peeta, que existía una posibilidad de sobrevivir, si conseguían sacarlos de la Arena a tiempo, pero que a afectos del plan, tramado a escondidas entre diversos grupos subversivos del Capitolio, rebeldes de los distritos y el Propio Distrito 13 —Katniss alucina cuando le hablan de esto último— lo más importante era ella, su supervivencia, para que pudiera ser el rostro de la Futura Revolución, la voz que diera aliento a los desmoralizados esclavos de los distritos, la persona que capitanearía el cambio en el mundo.

Everdeen tiene la cara descompuesta y parece temblarle todo el cuerpo mientras escucha. Johanna habría esperado un arranque de rabia, pero no es eso lo que sucede. Parece pequeña y desvalida frente a todos esos adultos que le hablan y le explican que estaban dispuestos a morir. A morir para que viviera ella. No es más que una cría, piensa Johanna, una niña desbordada por todo lo que le ha pasado y abrumada al darse cuenta de que ha estado representando un papel que cree que le viene grande.

Cuando el silencio empieza a dominar la reunión, los restos de la hoguera no son más que carboncillos en ascuas y la mayoría de los vencedores ha cedido ante el sueño, Katniss Everdeen hace la gran pregunta.

—¿Y qué es lo que tenemos que hacer ahora?

Ya sólo quedan despiertos Finnick, Voltios, Majara, Chaff y la propia Everdeen, además de ella misma. Todos los presentes hacen gestos de estar pensando o pierden las miradas en el oscuro horizonte a la espera de que otro empiece a hablar, igual que si no se dieran por aludidos. Al ver que nadie se decide, Johanna toma la palabra. Alguien lo tiene que hacer.

—Seguir vivos —dice con voz firme y clara, ya que está segura de que es eso lo único que se puede decir—. Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer. Seguir vivos y enfrentarnos a lo que haya fuera cuando salgamos. Es lo que siempre hemos hecho. Lo haremos ahora, y venceremos.

—Las cosas están sucediendo de una forma extraña —apunta Beetee ante su exaltada exposición.

—Nadie sabía cómo sería la Arena —señala Finnick—. Pero nos habían asegurado que las cosas seguirían un curso… normal. Parecido al de otros Juegos. La idea era reagruparnos y encontrar un vértice desprotegido en el campo de fuerza del estadio. Usando esa brecha, los rebeldes prometieron que iban a sacarnos de aquí.

-En teoría —vuelve a hablar Beettee—, íbamos a estar en contacto permanente con nuestros mentores. Habíamos planificado todo un sistema de comunicación a través de los regalos que nos llegasen en los paracaídas. La cuestión es que nadie ha recibido ningún regalo. Lo cual nos lleva a pensar que fuera está pasando algo.

Mientras Finnick y el vencedor del Distrito 3 continúan dándole detalles a una muy contrariada Chica en Llamas sobre la verdad de las cosas, Johanna se fija por primera vez en toda la velada en la compañera de Voltios, Majara o Wiress, o como se quiera llamar. La mujer se encuentra dibujando con un palito sobre la tierra, o mejor dicho, escribiendo algo, al tiempo que tararea una canción.

Esa tipa tiene una pinta de loca que da miedo y es evidente que en los últimos tiempos ha descuidado bastante el tema de la higiene personal. Su vestimenta especial para la Arena luce más destrozada que la de ninguno, está llena de arañazos que no se ha molestado en limpiarse y posiblemente su maraña de pelo se haya convertido en el hogar de alguna nueva especie. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que el conjunto no es alentador, cuando Johanna se sienta a su lado, y Majara levanta la cabeza para que sus miradas se crucen, lo que hay en sus ojos no es locura, no hay en ella ningún tipo de enajenación mental, sino inteligencia, y una inusitada certeza para tratarse de alguien que ha pasado por los Juegos, que se encuentra en los Juegos.

—¿Qué escribes? —le pregunta Johanna, indicando con la mirada las desgarbadas letras del suelo.

Majara usa un pie para borrar todo lo hecho previamente, como si no quisiera que Johanna pudiera leerlo. Y entonces vuelve a escribir, claro y en letras mayúsculas. Las letras ahora se distinguen a la perfección y Johanna siente como un escalofrío le sube por la columna al comprenderlas.

_ESTAMOS SOLOS_

Se acuesta esa noche con las dos palabras resonándole en la cabeza. ¿De verdad están solos? Y de ser así, ¿cómo de solos están? ¿No tienen ningún espectador? Johanna todavía siente la presencia de las cámaras en la Arena, pero estás ya no les buscan. No se mueven en su misma dirección. Por otro lado, ahora ellos no son un grupo pequeño, pueden averiguar la manera de salir de ese lugar todos juntos, son muchas cabezas pensando a la vez. Incluso parece que cuentan con la colaboración de los cazurros y eso es una novedad de lo más significativa, aunque Johanna no cree que ellos cuatro vayan a aportar muchas ideas de utilidad. Aun así, le cuesta creer que los cerebros de allá fuera les hayan abandonado. Plutarch Heavensbee fue el ideólogo de todo ese maldito plan. Haymitch participó activamente, convenciendo a todos los posibles tributos; hablándoles con palabras que sonaban a chiste en su boca, como justicia o libertad. Él les hizo querer y también creer. ¿Cómo es posible que les hayan abandonado a su suerte?

Johanna cambia de postura otra vez. Parece que haya ido a tumbarse sobre todas las piedras de la Arena; se le clavan en la espalda mientras ella no puede parar de dar vueltas, tratando de encontrar una postura que le permita descansar. El reencuentro, las confesiones… Ha sido un día de lo más agotador y necesita dormirse, pero parece tarea imposible. Está apunto de levantarse e ir a dar conversación a Chaff, que es quien se ha propuesto a sí mismo para hacer la guardia de esa noche, cuando escucha la voz de Katniss, que está tendida en el suelo, junto a ella.

—Cuando entre aquí tenía un plan ¿sabes? —susurra.

—Pensaba que estabas dormida —dice Johanna.

—Aquí dentro me cuesta mucho dormir —responde la chica.

—Bueno —observa Johanna—, si soltaras tu arco en algún momento tal vez encontrases facilidades. Parece que te hayan unido a esa cosa de acero con pegamento. —Aunque siendo honestos, ella tampoco deja el hacha demasiado alejada de su mano, y Finnick siempre se acuesta a la vera de su tridente—. ¿Y cuál era ese plan tuyo?

—Iba a salvar a Peeta —susurra ella otra vez, casi con un hilillo de voz—. Ahora ya no me queda nada. Me da igual morir.

A Johanna esas palabras le molestan igual que una bofetada en la boca.

—Deja de decir chorradas, Everdeen. A nadie le da igual morir. La vida siempre puede ofrecerte posibilidades. La muerte no te ofrece nada.

—Estoy cansada —prosigue Katniss—. Han estado utilizándome. Todo el mundo ha estado utilizándome y estoy muy cansada. Lo único que quiero es que llegue el final para poder descansar. No me quedan fuerzas.

Johanna se incorpora, un poco fuera de sí. No entiende la razón por la que Katniss ha decidido sincerarse con ella, ni tiene ningún cuidado con el tono que usa para responder.

—Y una mierda Everdeen. Sí que te quedan fuerzas, yo lo he visto. ¿Y qué me dices de tu familia? ¿No tienes fuera una familia, personas que te quieren y esperan que vuelvas? Eso es mucho más de lo que podemos decir la mayoría de nosotros. Vi a tu madre y a tu hermana en las entrevistas de los últimos Juegos. Sé que te presentaste voluntaria para sustituirla a ella. Ahora no puede darte igual.

—No me da igual. Pero siento que no sabré cómo vivir en el Distrito 12 si no está Peeta. Nunca nadie me llegará a comprender, desde luego no mi madre, ni siquiera Prim.

Johanna resopla al escuchar el nombre de Peeta.

—Katniss, tienes que asumir que él está muerto y que no lo vas a recuperar —replica haciendo un aspaviento con las manos para indicar que no piensa continuar con ese tema—. ¿Y qué me dices de todos esos primos? Había un montón de primos. También les vi a ellos.

—No son mis primos.

—¿Y amigos? Porque algún amigo tendrás. Todo el mundo tiene algún amigo, por muy insufrible que seas. Mírame a mí. No es que sea el mejor ejemplo, pero hasta yo tengo a Finnick.

—Ya me he dado cuenta de eso —murmura Katniss

— Y reconozco que soy muy difícil de soportar la mayoría del tiempo —prosigue Johanna—. Incluso tengo a Haymitch, el borracho de tu mentor. Me he pasado media vida pensando que estaba sola. Hasta hace poco no me había dado cuenta de que no es verdad. No puede ser que no haya nadie.

Con esto, Katniss decide callarse, su breve conversación de chicas parece darse por finalizada y ambas hacen como que vuelven a dormir. Sin embargo, tras permanecer una considerable cantidad de tiempo con la boca cerrada, Everdeen finalmente da su brazo a torcer. No es más que un susurro suave pronunciado en la oscuridad de la selva (ya no hay estrellas), pero lo admite.

—Sí que lo hay.

—¿El qué? —inquiere Johanna, tratando de obligarle a que diga algo más.

—Hay alguien.

—Qué escueta eres. ¿No puedes darme más pistas?

—Hay un amigo con el que sí que puedo contar.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_Mikah, no puedo dejar de acordarme de que esto es para ti. Espero que lo disfrutes. Prometo más momentos cursis en el siguiente. _

_Mundo en general: ¿un review?_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo quinto: Ese ridículo y raro asunto del amor.**_

* * *

><p>Las siguientes semanas en el estadio pasan lentas, o tal vez demasiado deprisa, ya que el tiempo cada vez resulta más complicado de contar. Finnick y ella han decidido hacerse muescas en las botas, para tratar de contabilizar el paso de los días, pero allí dentro todo se ha convertido en un completo desastre, un caos de luces y sombras. En ocasiones, no llega a alzarse la luz, y a veces ven aparecer un sol resplandeciente y rojo, y al minuto se ha esfumado. La mayoría de la vegetación ha muerto y tampoco quedan muchos animales que cazar. Si no sucede algo pronto, van a morirse de hambre allí metidos. Lo que por otra parte haría justicia al nombre usado por el Capitolio para su pasatiempo preferido: Los Juegos del Hambre. Pero Johanna no tiene ninguna intención de morir, ni de hambre ni de nada, y piensa sacar de allí a Finnick y Katniss con vida cueste lo que cueste.<p>

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Beetee han explorado cada centímetro de la Arena. Se han dado cuenta de que en un principio los círculos que rodeaban la Cornucopia se hallaban separados unos de otros por una densa masa de vegetación, o algún tipo de peligro inminente: zanjas con puntiagudas piedras aguardándote al fondo, zarzas de venenosas espinas, árboles cuyas hojas estaban destinadas a pegarse a la piel y ocasionar llagas las cuales, sin el tratamiento apropiado, podían llegar a ser mortales, las viejas conocidas rastreavíspulas, o entradas para nuevos mutos, motivo por el cual era tan complicado traspasarlos desde accesos que no estuvieran en el centro del estadio, junto al lago y la Cornucopia. La Arena del Vasallaje estaba diseñada para ser un auténtico laberinto mortal, pero que por alguna razón que todavía desconocen, dejó de ser funcional al tercer o cuarto día de los Juegos. Ahora no parece entrañar peligro alguno, siempre que conozcas algunas de las características de las plantas venenosas, aunque de todas maneras, la gran mayoría de éstas se han secado.

Se han estado dividiendo en cuadrillas de exploración, durante los ratos de luz, para tratar de encontrar el vértice, el fallo en el campo de fuerza que puede ofrecerles una salida, pero de momento no han encontrado ningún indicio de él. También organizan partidas de caza diariamente, grupos de recolección y buscadores de agua. Por suerte, los Vigilantes tuvieron a bien proporcionarles suficientes pastillas de desalación como para subsistir un grupo amplio durante un periodo de tiempo prolongado.

En cualquier caso, toda su actividad allí dentro es organizada en grupo, e incluso votada si resulta necesario. Hay algunos de ellos que, en los casi dos meses de encierro, ya han obtenido algún grado de especialización y siempre se dedican a lo mismo, como le ocurre a Katniss con la caza o a Majara y Beetee como cerebros que intentan desentrañar los secretos de la Arena.

Por muy dispersos que se encuentren por el estadio, siempre tratan de juntarse para la hora de la comida, y cuando estiman que es de noche, y además se ha ido la luz, dormir en compañía. Johanna no está nada acostumbrada a ese tipo de vida en comunidad, a depender los unos de los otros, al margen de que hay a algunos de sus compañeros a quienes, por más que lo intente, no soporta.

Una mañana, tarde o lo que sea, eso es algo imposible de adivinar, la partida de caza capitaneada por Johanna se interna en una zona bastante desconocida para ellos, en el interior del bosque tropical. Se dan cuenta de que los árboles en esa área no sólo no han muerto, sino que han crecido por encima de lo normal. Parecen secuoyas y se elevan hacia el infinito hasta casi perderlas de vista. Katniss y ella, la partida de caza en cuestión, atisban unas aves revoloteando en círculos cerca de las cumbres. Durante su estancia en la Arena no han estado muy por la labor de acercarse a ningún tipo de ave, sobre todo después del episodio de los pájaros que tuvieron que presenciar. Pero aquellos no parecen mutos.

Katniss malgasta una ingente cantidad de flechas, intentando acertarlos (suerte que más tarde las pueden recuperar); pero no da una. Las aves se mueven rápido y parecen esquivarlas con sorprendente facilidad.

Frustradas por la necesidad de alimento, comienzan a idear una trampa, pero aunque la chica del 12 diga ser experta en esas vicisitudes, resulta que de hacer trampas para aves al vuelo no tiene demasiada idea. Después de mucho rato mirando hacia arriba, cuando ambas han logrado hacerse con un buen dolor de cuello, se dan cuenta de que en las copas de los árboles se encuentran los nidos de las aves en cuestión.

—Puedo trepar hasta ellos. Tiene que haber huevos. Lo hacía a menudo en mi distrito y…—propone Katniss.

—Tal vez deberíamos de ir en busca de refuerzos —objeta Johanna, cortándola.

—Puedo hacerlo yo —replica Everdeen, y lo dice de una forma tan definitiva que parece imposible llevarle la contraria.

Johanna está apunto de decir: "ni hablar". A ver si la muchacha se le va a caer desde lo alto, se rompe el cuello y luego ella se gana todas las quejas y la consternación del resto de los tributos por permitirlo. Pero al final… al final, consiente. Se muere de hambre. El hambre, sin duda, es la peor enfermedad.

—Como te caigas te mato. Y si estás medio muerta, te remato —advierte Johanna haciendo gala de su simpatía habitual.

Katniss, con manos y piernas ya enganchadas a la rugosa corteza del árbol, le da una risita de suficiencia por toda respuesta. Trepa y trepa y trepa hasta la cumbre, y una vez allí se hace con los necesitados huevos. Las aves continúan merodeando a su alrededor, pero se mantienen a una prudencial distancia, probablemente asustadas porque una cosa de semejante tamaño haya accedido a sus nidos, aunque tampoco hacen nada por evitarlo.

Johanna la observa desde el suelo, con el alma en vilo, durante el descenso; pensando en que la Chica en Llamas en cualquier momento se la va a dar, y quedará apachurrada contra la tierra. Apachurrada junto con su cena potencial. Aunque Katniss trepaba igual que una ardilla durante la subida, la bajada es otro cantar. Ahora ella va cargada de huevos, lleva la mochila repleta y ha guardado unos cuantos envueltos en la camiseta, los cuales tiene que sujetar. No dispone más que de una mano para realizar la complicada operación de bajar.

No quiere pensar que ha sido a causa de ser agorera, pero tal y como había previsto, en el último tramo Everdeen se da. Salta desde la rama más baja del árbol, tropieza con sus propios pies, y al no tener manos con las cuales sujetarse, en un intento de mantener los huevos a salvo, termina cayendo en una postura bastante mala y ridícula, con el culo plantado en el suelo y una pierna retorcida por debajo de éste.

Johanna se apresura a ir su lado, con la noble intención de socorrer a los pobres huevos… y a ella.

—Uff —respira profundo al ver que no ha habido ningún estropicio—, por suerte están intactos.

—Los huevos sí, pero yo no, idiota —le grita Everdeen desde abajo, con una mueca en la cara y un gemido en la voz.

Resulta que al final necesitan ir a buscar refuerzos. Lo hace Johanna, ya que Katniss no puede moverse. Lleva a Finnick hasta allí, que traslada a Katniss hasta el campamento base subida a caballito, mientras ella lleva los huevos a buen recaudo. Lo siente por la lesión de la Chica en Llamas, espera que sea cosa de poco, pero está feliz de tener, por fin, algo con proteínas para llevarse a la boca. Por el camino parlotea a cerca de la forma en que los piensa cocinar al tiempo que Katniss gimotea, porque le duele la pierna.

—Desde luego, Johanna —le reprende Finnick—. A veces eres una insensible.

Johanna se pone roja de vergüenza. Finnick es el único capaz de hacerle sonrojar, lo cual es lógico, ya que es el único cuya opinión le importa.

Una vez que está en el campamento, hay una algarabía generalizada por la noticia de los huevos, aunque la mayoría de los tributos también se preocupan por Katniss. Majara y Beetee diagnostican que la evidente hinchazón del miembro tiene que deberse a un esguince en la rodilla y le administran a Everdeen la leche de una amapola por vía oral. Se trata de una flor blanca que aún crece en el anodino bosque de la Arena (a saber cómo, pues casi todo está seco)

Ella mientras tanto se encarga de encender una buena hoguera, sin miedos o sin remilgos, pues al estar todos juntos, no hay nadie que les pueda descubrir o intentar matar por hacerlo. Por increíble que parezca, Johanna cuenta con Cashmere como pinche de cocina.

—¿Te gustan los huevos revueltos? ¿O son demasiado burdos para tu refinado paladar? —le pregunta Johanna a Cashmere con cierta sorna. No sabe el por qué, pero no puede evitar meterse constantemente con la refinada tributo del Distrito 1. Ella acepta las acometidas de Johanna con pose estoica y cerrando el pico, como es habitual. Nunca entra al trapo, por más que intente picarla

—Creo que me los podré comer, a pesar de su dudosa procedencia —contesta la rubísima chica.

—La procedencia de todo lo que hay aquí dentro siempre es dudosa, querida amiga.

Cocinan los huevos sobre piedras calientes y tocan a uno y medio por cabeza. Reservan un par de ellos para Katniss, ya que en su estado (inducido por las drogas), le resulta imposible comer. Finnick y Johanna son los encargados de hacer la guardia esa noche. No es que a ella le importe hacer una guardia con Finnick, y de todas maneras, tampoco es que fueran a dormir. Se han convertido en una especie de guardianes oficiales de Katniss Everdeen y la tienen que vigilar. Ella duerme, rendida a los efectos de la leche de la amapola, pero no deja de soñar. Y sus sueños no son para nada tranquilos. Se retuerce sobre sí misma y llama a su madre y a Prim, a veces a Peeta, e incluso a Haymitch, pero sobre todo llama a un tal Gale.

—¿Gale? —pregunta Finnick contrariado, mientras le pone una mano en la frente a la chica, para comprobar si tiene fiebre.

—Creo que es el primo —responde Johanna—. Y no te molestes. Los esguinces de rodilla no aumentan la temperatura corporal. Debe de estar así por culpa de los opiáceos.

—¡Gale! —Vuelve a chillar Katniss, un grito ahogado en los sueños—. Esta vez sí que necesito que vengas a por mí. Necesito que me lleves a casa. No puedo moverme. Te busco pero no te veo. ¡Gale, encuéntrame!

—Pero es que delira —apunta Finnick.

Katniss vuelve a gritar el mismo nombre y sin abrir los ojos, sujeta a Finnick por las muñecas, quien se reclina sobre ella para evitar caer. Johanna se acerca a observar la escena y sacude a Katniss por los hombros, haciendo que ésta suelte el férreo agarre de las muñecas de Odair en medio de un gemido cercano al llanto.

—Cállate, Everdeen. Vas a volvernos locos con tanto Gale —espeta Johanna furiosa, sin dejar de menearla para conseguir que despierte—. Gale. Gale. Gale. Odio a ese tal Gale. En mi distrito ese es un nombre que se les pone a las chicas.

—No sea tan brusca, Johanna —se interpone Finn, obligando a su amiga a que se aleje de Katniss y permita que ésta siga soñando y parloteando en paz—. Está drogada y no se entera, y además está enferma. Sueña que un chico va a venir a rescatarla. Como en los cuentos… es muy tierno.

—En los cuentos el amor incita a cosas nobles y valientes. Pero esto es la vida real y las cosas no son así. Todo apunta a que nadie vendrá aquí dentro a buscarla —escupe Johanna—. Ni a ella ni a nadie —añade para apostillar.

Finalmente dejan que Everdeen sueñe en paz. Se sientan en el suelo, muy juntos, cerca de los restos de la hoguera y alejados del lugar en el que se han acostado los demás vencedores. Johanna no puede evitar que le guste estar así, notando el calor del cuerpo de Finnick a su lado, hombro con hombro y rozándose los brazos cada vez que uno de ellos se necesita mover.

—Me da pena Everdeen —afirma Finnick tras un rato de meditación—. No es más que una cría. Ha sido un error cargarla con una responsabilidad de esas características. ¿Qué puede hacer una niña asustada para salvar el país? La pobre está pidiendo ayuda. Tal vez no deberíamos de haberle contado nada.

—No —se opone Johanna—. Siempre. Siempre es mejor saber.

—¿Y qué podemos hacer el resto? Tengo la impresión de que estamos atrapados aquí dentro.

—Sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, Finnick. Vivir. Soportar lo insoportable y continuar viviendo. —Ese se ha convertido casi en su lema—. No vamos a rendirnos ahora. No vamos a rendirnos nunca. Y cuando estemos fuera, seguiremos sin rendirnos.

—Bueno, eso podemos hacerlo —comenta Finnick— tú y yo, juntos, somos dos huesos duros de roer, ¿no crees?

—¿Tú y yo? —pregunta Johanna, bastante abrumada con la idea de que exista un tú y yo —sea lo que sea a lo que él se refiere, la posibilidad de ese juntos hace que el corazón le palpite con mucha fuerza. ¿Podrá oírlo Finnick?—. ¿A qué te refieres Finn?

Finnick no contesta, pero sonríe, y es una sonrisa maravillosa, igual que él. Johanna ya no intenta resistirse a ellas, no intenta evitar la cara de boba que se le debe de poner. Si él todavía no se ha dado cuenta de nada, pueden seguir tan amigos, y si lo sabe, si intuye algo de lo que ella siente… pues de perdidos al río. Tanto ella como él tienen derecho a vivir. Johanna está dispuesta a compartirlo con el fantasma de Annie, está dispuesta a compartirlo con cualquiera si puede tenerlo, de la forma que sea.

* * *

><p>Bastantes días más tarde, Johanna se encuentra haciendo que pesca en el lago, sentada en la orilla, con el agua mojándole la piel de los pies. El día es claro, caluroso y tranquilo, sin brisa o ruidos que lo estropeen. Descrito así suena a paisaje de sueño bucólico, y lo sería si no fuera tan evidente que no se trata de un paisaje real. La Arena cada vez se parece más a un escenario prefabricado, que es lo que es, y Johanna sabe que no hallará ni un puñetero pez en el lago salado que han colocado en el centro; pero aun con esas, Finnick le ha fabricado una caña para pescar, y aun con esas, ella hace que adora la idea de pescar.<p>

Cada vez le parece más y más ridículo ese raro asunto del amor. Y si se mantiene a sí misma por esa senda de la permanente ridiculez, no sabe si al final acabará haciendo algo drástico.

Sospecha que él lo ha hecho, lo de la caña, para tenerla entretenida mientras él se dedica a bañarse y chapotear, igual que un niño con zapatos nuevos, en ese maldito charco de agua estancada. Y Finnick debería de sospechar, si es que todavía no lo tiene claro, que ella está haciendo el paripé con la caña sola y exclusivamente porque la ha fabricado él. Debería saber que Johanna es cualquier cosa menos una mujer contemplativa, y que de no tenerlo en frente, con el torso desnudo y el agua brillándole, igual que estrellas sobre la piel, cada vez que aparece sobre la superficie del agua para volver a zambullirse poco después, ella no aguantaría allí sentada ni medio minuto.

Por otro lado, Johanna se siente asquerosa, y es consciente de que de eso no puede andar culpando al amor. La mugre se les acumula y le gustaría, por una parte, entrar en el lago y ponerse a chapotear, igual que Finn. Pero la idea de meterse en el agua estancada, todavía con restos de sangre y muerte, le produce náuseas y un malestar que Finnick no se puede ni imaginar. Por lo que ante su propuesta de nado y diversión, ella se negó, y él le fabrico una caña para que estuviera distraída. Pero aborrece sentirse tan sucia, con esa mezcla de mugre y sudor pegándole el traje de neopreno a la piel.

—No aguanto más esta mugre —clama Johanna—. Si no se acaba esto pronto, juro que me voy a despelotar y andar por esta maldita Arena igual que Dios me trajo al mundo.

Podrá parecer increíble, pero ya llevan algo más de dos meses metidos allí. Y dos meses llevando la misma ropa, con sólo agua salada para lavarla y lavarse ellos… pues todo el mundo se lo puede imaginar, huele a rayos en líneas generales.

—¿Crees en Dios, Johanna? —le pregunta Finnick apareciendo desde debajo el agua. En ese momento hace uso del lago central para mejorar su técnica de nado a lo mariposa. Él no está desnudo de cintura para abajo (lleva la malla ajustada del atuendo de tributo), ni tampoco ha amenazado con un futuro de próxima completa desnudez. Lo cual es una lástima. Johanna se haría la fan número uno del nudismo en los Juegos si eso implicara a Finnick sin nada para cubrirlo. Sería una hermosa visión, y le alegraría los días, por lo demás, terriblemente aburridos allí dentro.

—Pues claro que no —contesta la chica—, sólo es una forma de hablar. Mi padre sí que lo hacía, pero hay que ser idiota para creer que algo cuida de nosotros a estas alturas. No hay más que ver lo bien que nos ha ido a todos. Tengo bastante claro que estamos solos —termina de hablar mirando al cielo— y lo digo en un sentido de lo más literal.

—Me preocupa que se acaben las pastillas para desalar el agua —comenta el muchacho, ahora practicando el nado de espalda, dejando ver su torso desnudo en todo su esplendor.

—Y a mí —conviene ella —. ¡Plutarch, cabrón, mándanos algo de agua fresca, o mejor, sácanos de aquí! ¡O por lo menos envíanos lluvia!. -Grita hacia el cielo otra vez.

—¡Pero Johanna! —Finnick le riñe desde el agua, aunque ríe abiertamente—. ¡Contente!

—Cuando me encuentre a esos dos capullos sí que no me voy a contener —advierte ella.

—¿Qué dos capullos? —pregunta Finn —. ¿Quién compone tu lista negra, aparte de Heavensbee? No me digas que estoy presente. Si lo estoy, avísame para que vaya escondiéndome…

—Tú no imbécil —replica Johanna con una sonrisa—. Los capullos son Haymitch y Plutarch Heavensbee, quienes prometieron que iban a sacarnos de aquí. Tú por el momento estás a salvo, pero no te confíes.

—Él no me comentó nada de todo ese plan —dice una voz a sus espaldas.

Es Katniss, que regresa de su jornada de caza a solas. Al menos así es como la había denominado ella, aduciendo una estúpida necesidad de soledad, pero el resto se opusieron y ha tenido que ir a solas, pero con la compañía de Chaff. Es la Chica en Llamas, la niña por la que comenzaron toda esa aventura, la que iba a ser el abanderado de la Revolución. Y ella ya se lastimó bastante yendo a por huevos. No quieren que le ocurra nada más, por si acaso les sorprendiera a todos sirviendo para algo útil además de cazar.

—Si te refieres a Haymitch. Haymitch siempre sabe más de lo que dice —apunta Johanna—, nunca debiste fiarte de él sin haber preguntado lo suficiente.

—Pero tú confiabas en él.

—Éramos amigos —repone Johanna—. Nos conocíamos desde hace más tiempo. Creí que podía confiar en él, y mírame ahora.

—Deberías tomarte esto como unas relajadas vacaciones —señala Finnick a Johanna desde el agua.

—¿Vacaciones de qué?

—Yo todavía confío en él. —Habla Chaff, que había estado inusualmente callado para ser él—. No sé lo que habrá pasado fuera, pero está claro que algo ha pasado. Si Haymitch prometió que vendría a buscarnos, no me cabe duda de que lo hará. Tarde o temprano lo hará.

—¿Te lo prometió mientras compartíais borrachera en una taberna? —Exige saber Johanna—. Porque siento tener que decírtelo, Chaff, pero esas promesas no cuentan.

—Haymitch es un hombre de palabra —asevera Chaff—, sean cuales sean las circunstancias; aunque lo cierto es que las circunstancias no suelen ser muy numerosas. Pero creedme. Lo es. Somos amigos desde hace décadas.

—También miente muy bien —señala Katniss —. Y rompe promesas. Y es un experto ocultador de la verdad.

—¿Ocultador de la verdad? —cuestiona Johanna—.No sé si esa expresión está registrada en el libro de expresiones de uso común en Panem, jovencita.

—No te rías de mí —espeta Katniss —. Bastante he tenido.

Finnick sale del agua por fin, conduciéndose hacia el recodo de piedra en el que se encuentran ellas y Chaff. Tiene las piel húmeda, debe de llevar más de dos horas metido en el agua, pero a él no se le arruga la piel como una pasa, igual que le pasaría al común de los mortales. Él está mojado y perfecto, resplandeciente bajo el embustero sol, que no debe de ser más que un foco y no te pone moreno.

Johanna encuentra cada vez más dificultades para no pasarse el día mirándolo. Desde la muerte de Annie, y en un escenario tan poco propicio como la Arena, la relación entre ellos ha ido cambiando. Y lo ha hecho a mejor. Antes eran confidentes y amigos y estaba bien, ya que era eso o nada, pero ahora… Ahora él, de vez en cuando la toca, y Johanna se derrite bajo sus manos. No se trata de caricias con ninguna connotación romántica o sexual; es su mano en el cuello, apartando un mechón de pelo desperdigado, o el roce de sus nudillos al caminar; y un par de veces, pocas pero ahí han estado, una caricia en la cara de ánimo, o simplemente para preguntarla si ella está bien. Incluso hubo una noche que la abrazó desde la espalda, rodeando con los brazos su cuerpo, cuando ella mencionó que hacía frío. Ella pasó la noche en vela, decidiendo si se trataba de la mejor noche de su vida.

Johanna, por supuesto hace todo lo posible por devolverle los gestos. Se sienta a su lado siempre que tiene ocasión, y se ocupa de que sus cuerpos se rocen. Se coloca hombro con hombro cada vez que caminan juntos y se auto incluye en su mismo grupo cada vez que se dividen para realizar cualquier actividad. Ha sido ella quien le ha estado curando sus nudillos magullados, aunque tenga cero nociones de enfermería; ella quien lo ha abrazado durante alguna pesadilla, en la que el chico gritaba sudoroso el nombre de Annie; y ha sido su hombro o su muslo quien le ha hecho de almohada, cuando él se ha rendido al sueño durante alguna velada nocturna.

Todas esas cosas no sucedían antes, lo que lleva a pensar a Johanna que su relación se está convirtiendo, de una forma que ella todavía no comprende, debido a que nunca había vivido algo así, en algo especial. Algo secreto y compartido e íntimo. Algo que en otras circunstancias, en el Capitolio, o con él en el Distrito Cuatro y con ella en el Siete, nunca hubiera llegado a pasar.

Así que Johanna no está del todo mal en la Arena, aunque de todas maneras se queje, porque tiene a Finn, y siente cosas y… lo cierto es que cuando que queja, lo hace en buena parte por deporte.

—Haymitch no oculta la verdad, sólo la embellece —opina Finnick—. En la medida que alguien como él es capaz de hacer que algo parezca bello, claro.

—¿Estaba embelleciendo la verdad cuando prometió que iba a sacarnos de aquí? —pregunta Johanna con voz suave. Ella es capaz hablar con voz suave a Finn, y solamente a Finn.

—Creo que al menos la estaba adornando un poco —replica Odair—. Pero pensad un momento, yo lo he estado haciendo últimamente…

—¿Ah sí? —pregunta Johanna con sorna. Está loca por ese hombre, pero no puede evitar los sarcasmos, ni siquiera con Finnick Odair.

—He estado pensando —repite Finnick mirándola a ella, y adorna las palabras con una sonrisa que a Johanna le hace estremecer—, y creo que podríamos apañárnoslas para salir nosotros mismos.

—Así que tienes un plan —comenta Chaff.

Katniss mira a Finnick fijamente y Johanna finge cara de consternación, aunque se sienta orgullosa de que él tenga un plan. Bien por Finn.

—Lo tengo. Y podría explicároslo, siempre y cuando obtenga la promesa de que seré yo quien lleve a cabo ese plan.

—Lo sabía, joder si lo sabía, y por supuesto que no. Ni en broma —se opone Johanna—. No tengo idea de cuál será ese plan tuyo, pero a buen seguro que es peligroso si te empeñas en hacerlo todo tú. Nos contarás cuál es tu maldito plan, y votaremos, como debe de ser.

—Entonces, no hay ningún plan —concluye Finnick. Y parece dar por terminada la conversación.

Pero Johanna no va a rendirse tan pronto. Conoce a Finnick, y ni por asomo va a permitir que se ponga en peligro él solo. Lo acosará, lo torturará a preguntas, lo atará a un árbol si fuera necesario, hasta qué le cuente qué puñetas es lo que piensa hacer. Porque él piensa hacer algo. Lo conoce. Lo sabe. Se las está dando de héroe, y podría morir haciendo cualquier idiotez. Y eso sí que no. No va a dejar que a Finnick sufra ningún daño pase lo que pase. Antes moriría ella.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_vuelvo a dedicártelo a ti, Mikah, porque aquí ya hay algo de cursilería romántica por parte de Johanna. Creo que la chica se está reblandeciendo poco a poco. Todavía falta por saber qué pasa con Finn. Y por supuesto, falta por saber qué es lo que sucede en la Arena y como piensan salir de ella; y qué ha pasado en el exterior para que les ignoren de semejante manera. _

_Este era una especie de capítulo puente, y creo que en un par de capítulos llegaremos al final._

_Gracias por leer a Aniuska y Mitchel, y por sus comentarios._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo sexto: La guarida de las bestias.**_

* * *

><p>Johanna no logra quitarse de la cabeza el supuesto plan de Finnick. Vive y sueña intentando dilucidar ese plan, tratando de dar forma a uno propio. Cuando su joven amigo comentó el tema, ella pensó en acosar a Finnick hasta que se lo contara; y lo ha hecho, sin duda, lo ha acosado hasta la médula: mientras comían, mientras buscaban comida, e incluso mientras el pobre chico intentaba dormir.<p>

—Si no me lo cuentas, puedes amanecer rociado con esa baba viscosa que sueltan los árboles —le advirtió Johanna una noche.

Algunos árboles de la Arena, de los pocos que han sobrevivido a los cambios de temperatura, lloran por el tronco una especie de salvia espesa y blancuzca. No tienen idea de lo que puede tratarse, ya que resina no es, y ninguno de ellos ha dado el gran paso de llegar a comérsela. Pero la baba ahí está. Esperando a ser usada.

—Seguro que es buena para la piel —contestó Finnick, como cada noche, tumbado muy cerca de ella. Cada noche un poco más cerca.

—Te ataré a un tronco y te torturaré con una pluma de ave —prosiguió Johanna—. Tienes un sueño muy profundo, Finn. Yo que tú estaría a alerta.

—¿Atarme? ¿Una pluma? Yo no llamaría a eso precisamente tortura —repuso él, volviendo la cara hacia ella y formando una media sonrisa con su increíble boca.

Johanna se puso roja como un tomate aquella vez, últimamente le pasaba a menudo. No creía haberse puesto roja antes… antes de Finn. En aquel momento se maldijo por resultar tan transparente en sus intenciones, y se recordó a sí misma que debía intentar ser sutil, que Finnick no podía haber superado aún lo de Annie por completo y necesitaba tiempo. Él necesitaba tiempo y ella también.

Aunque claro, su cuerpo no lo entiende de esa manera. La información persistente que las terminaciones nerviosas le envían día y noche es que no puede soportarlo más. La cercanía, las palabras susurradas al oído, los ligeros roces, las risas, la complicidad entre ellos dos… Empiezan a resultar demasiado para ella.

Y al margen de todas esas sensaciones, Finnick se ha convertido en su brújula, una especie de estrella polar que le indica lo que está bien, que le da fuerzas y le anima para seguir; y Johanna tiene sus propias ideas sobre la obligación y el honor. No quiere hacer algo de lo que después puedan arrepentirse (no quiere que Finnick se arrepienta); y Annie… Ha pasado demasiado poco tiempo desde Annie.

Sin embargo, el tiempo se ha convertido en algo de lo más difuso allí dentro, llevan la cuenta a duras penas. ¿Cuánto más tiempo podrán continuar encerrados en esa Arena muerta? Se está acabando la comida, ya no quedan animales que cazar, y cuando los hay, vuelven a ser esos raquíticos roedores ardilla, que no saben nada bien (o todavía peor: topos). Los nidos que descubrieron Katniss y ella ya no contienen huevos, Katniss lo ha comprobado una y otra vez desde que recuperó la movilidad de su rodilla, y han tenido que regresar a las raíces como base esencial de su dieta.

Todos están más flacos, Johanna lo puede notar. A Katniss se le notan los huesos de los pómulos y las clavículas se le curvan como las proas de un barco. Finnick parece un corsario dentro del pantalón del traje de neopreno con el que les metieron allí. Necesita una cuerda para sujetárselo a la cadera. Cashmere y Enobaria, quienes ahora son buenas amigas, se han hecho un modelito de falda corta con el suyo, de lo grande que les quedaba; e incluso Gloss y Brutus, bestias pardas ellos, han dejado de tener esa masa muscular que les recubría por entero, y ahora parecen un tenedor, todo cabeza y el cuerpo flacucho como una sílfide. Y así podría seguir con el resto. Por no hablar de ella. En ella misma prefiere ni pensar, pero no cabe duda que ha perdido volumen, sobre todo a la altura del pecho, lo cual la molesta de una forma que no sabía que podía molestar, tratándose sólo de un apéndice inútil de su ya de por sí delgado cuerpo.

Necesitan ese plan de Finnick. Necesitan un plan.

Por el momento, igual que si fueran náufragos, se han dedicado a enviar mensajes escritos con piedras sobre la playa de arena, o escritos sobre la misma arena cuando se encuentra mojada. Se supone que van dirigidos a sus hipotéticos espectadores —los cuales Johanna cree que ya no tienen— o a cualquiera que les pudiera ver desde el cielo.

Al principio eran cosas serias, en plan:

SOCORRO

Luego empezaron las coñas, sobre todo por parte Finn y de ella:

SEGUIMOS AQUÍ, ¿ALGUIEN SE ACUERDA? (EJEM, PLUTARCH)

o

AVE SNOW, LOS QUE PIENSAN VIVIR TE SALUDAN

o

HAYMICH, HAY UNA FUENTE DE VINO AQUÍ ABAJO.

Incluso un día, le pusieron un mensaje a ese tal Gale, al que Everdeen llama en sueños:

PRIMO GALE, VEN, TU DAMA TE ESPERA

(Y dibujaron corazoncitos por los alrededores de las piedras)

La Chica en Llamas se lo tomó fatal, lo borró a patadas y se desgañito gritando que no había nada romántico entre su primo y ella. Pero fue divertido, Johanna y Finnick se echaron unas buenas risas a su costa; aunque Finnick acabase arrepentido por haberle creado a Everdeen tal desazón, ya que ésta se puso a llorar tras la burla (parecía una fuente de dos caños), gritando que no podía soportarlo más, y que necesitaba ver a su hermana y al resto de su familia. Finalmente hubo que consolarla. Lo hizo Finn y Johanna se dedicó a mirar, con ganas de gritarle que en la Arena estaban todos, no sólo ella.

Aquello fue una manera de pasar el rato, algo para entretenerse sin más, ya que o bien los mensajes no los recibía nadie, o el hipotético espectador hacía oídos sordos. Aunque todavía ponen alguno, de vez en cuando, si alguien acude a la playa para lo que sea, y se siente con ganas de juntar piedrecitas y escribir.

Lo triste de todo el asunto es que según pasan los días, según pasan las semanas, los ánimos flaquean, y ha ido calando en todos ellos una profunda desesperación. La falta de comida, el escaso líquido, les hace parecer a todos más insoportables y huraños de lo que en realidad son. Y Johanna nunca fue lo que se dice una chica con buen carácter…, por lo que con ella es peor que con el resto. Está perpetuamente enfurruñada, no lo puede evitar, ni siquiera lo puede evitar con Finnick Odair, y eso ya es mucho decir.

* * *

><p>Un buen día, mientras asan raíces para una suculenta cena, Beetee se encuentra especialmente abstraído, haciéndole de vez en cuando comentarios a Majara en voz baja.<p>

—Beettee —dice Johanna— ¿Te vas a comer una o dos? Estás son de las que provocan… er, un cierto malestar estomacal.

El hombre la ignora por completo, por lo que Johanna se ve obligada a elevar el tono de voz.

—¡Beetee! —Grita—. Hay un dragón de Komodo justo a tu espalda. Es de color rosa fucsia, si te interesan los detalles.

El tipo no se da por aludido y la chica se ve obligada a plantarse frente a él, con los brazos en jarras.

—Maldita sea Beetee —dice apuntándole con el extremo del hacha—. ¿Es que no me escuchas?

Beettee por fin la mira.

—¿Decías algo?

—Las putas raíces que dan cagalera. ¿Te sientes con ánimos para comértelas hoy o no? Eso decía.

—¿Cagalera? —Pregunta Majara distraída—. ¿Alguien sufre de ese mal? Habría que hidratarlo de inmediato. ¿Quién es? ¿Katniss? Esa chiquilla se come todo lo que encuentra. Le he dicho mil veces que hay que cuidar los hábitos de alimentación o no llegará a los treinta.

—Tal vez no llegue a los treinta ni con esas —repone Johanna.

—Fuegos artificiales —dice Beetee—mirando el cielo ilusionado. ¿Crees que lo podríamos hacer?

Majara responde afirmativamente con la cabeza, pero es Johanna quien pregunta:

—¿Fuegos qué?

Lo dice tan alto que no tarda nada en formarse un corrillo a su alrededor. Todo el mundo quiere escuchar cuando Beetee y Majara parecen haber descubierto algo, o planeado algo.

—Fuegos artificiales —repite el hombre—. Los fuegos artificiales son en sí mismos pura química. No creo que sea posible obtener colores, pero usando la pólvora de las plataformas explosivas que marcaban la posición de los tributos cuando nos trajeron aquí, junto a mi bobina de cable, y algo de cloro, soy capaz de hacerlos posibles.

—Pensaba que la bobina de cable estaba destinada a otro fin —apunta Chaff.

—Lo estaba —dice Beetee—, y lo estará, cuando dispongamos de la información necesaria sobre la arena para llevarlo a cabo. De momento, podemos seguir tratando de llamar a la atención.

—¿Y el cloro? —Pregunta Johanna—, ¿de dónde lo piensas sacar?

—El cloro es un elemento abundante en la naturaleza —contesta Majara por Beetee—. No suele encontrase en estado puro, ya que reacciona con rapidez con muchos elementos y compuestos químicos; por esta razón es posible hallarlo en las minas de sal, de las que no disponemos, y disuelto en el agua de mar, del que sí disponemos.

No esperan a que se alce la luz para ponerse en marcha; la luz es caprichosa y nadie sabe cuándo puede ir o venir. Después de haber dormido un rato, y sin haberse metido nada al estómago para el desayuno, un equipo capitaneado por Beetee, con Majara como segunda al mando, y a los que siguen dos bestias pardas (Brutus y Gloss), además de Johanna y Finnick, se encamina hacia el lago que contiene las plataformas. Una vez allí comprueban cuales siguen a flote y cuales explotaron durante el baño de sangre. De las que explotaron no hay nada que rescatar.

Beetee y Majara se encargarán de separar el cloro del agua mediante un mecanismo que sólo entienden ellos, pero antes les explican la forma de extraer la pólvora de las plataformas evitando su detonación. Es una buena idea por varias razones, piensa Johanna. La primera y primordial es que Finnick anda pululando por el lago cada dos por tres, y prefiere evitarle cualquier peligro (aunque él ya sepa evitárselos solo). La segunda razón es que nunca está de más hacer un poco de ruido. Los mensajes no funcionaron, tendrán que gritar más fuerte por si alguien se percata de que siguen allí.

Johanna se pega a Finnick igual que si fuera su sombra, tratando de impedir que él toque nada y empeñándose en hacerlo todo ella.

—Aparta, que eres un manazas —le dice mientras él intenta abrir una tapa metálica a base de fuerza bruta, ayudándose de una de las hachas de Johanna—. Déjame a mí.

—Has derramado la mitad de la pólvora en la plataforma anterior —replica Finnick—. Ahora el lago es como una cerilla, así que mejor pruebo yo.

La situación termina con Johanna hundida en el lago, víctima de la aguadilla que le hace Finn (con la intención de que ella se separe un poco, y le permita hacer algo a su manera).

La idea de Beetee fue llevada a cabo con éxito, y hubo fuegos, no muy altos, aunque bastante espectaculares. Sin embargo, tres días después de los fuegos, las cosas siguen igual. Nadie ha venido a rescatarlos, no hay señales desde el exterior, y la vida allí dentro se va agotando lentamente, haciendo que cada vez más ese paisaje prefabricado, parezca un desierto de arena seca y plantas muertas.

* * *

><p>En ocasiones, Finnick y Johanna juegan a dar al centro de una diana, que han dibujado con un carbón de leña en un árbol, usando pequeñas piedrecitas untadas en baba de arbol, para entretenerse.<p>

—Odair lo mejor que puedes hacer es rendirte —proclama Johanna es ese momento, omitiendo el hecho de que si Katniss estuviera jugando esa partida, les podría dar una paliza a ambos—. Admite que mi puntería está a años luz.

—¿Rendirme? —pregunta él—. Parece que no me conozcas. ¡Eso jamás!

—Mentira —afirma Johanna—. Sí que te rindes a veces. Te has rendido con ese rollo de tu plan magistral para salir de aquí.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera magistral. Dije que tenía un plan, y expuse mis condiciones para contároslo.

Johanna frunce el ceño, frustrada de estar intentando sacarle las palabras sobre eso a todas horas.

Ella y Finnick hablan de todo, se cuentan todo desde que están en la Arena. En realidad hablan de todo menos de ellos dos, pero claro, ese es un tema un poco excepcional. La cuestión es que él incluso le ha relatado su historia con Annie, cómo se enamoró de ella, la manera en que intentó ayudarla, y la forma en la que en ocasiones se sentía responsable de su salud tanto física como mental. Johanna reflexionó bastante a partir de ese día sobre el peliagudo asunto de la responsabilidad. Katniss le había dicho que Peeta era su responsabilidad. Ella se siente responsable de la propia Katniss, pues prometió que así lo haría. Finnick creía ser responsable de Annie. Pero ella no siente responsabilidad respecto a él, no es compromiso u obligación por lo que se empeña en interponerse entre él y lo que sea. No se trata de ningún tipo de deber moral. Es amistad, cariño y otro sentimiento más profundo. Le aterra perderle. Es como si prescindir de Finnick supusiera perder una parte de sí misma. Y desea, desea con todas sus fuerzas, que lo que siente Finnick hacia ella sea, sino igual, al menos parecido a ese deseo, no una responsabilidad.

—Pues creo que ya va siendo hora de que lo sueltes —espeta Johanna—, dada nuestra situación actual.

—¿No es buena nuestra situación actual? —pregunta Finnick, cuya piedra se ha pegado esta vez muy cerca del centro de la diana.

—Si no hacemos algo, moriremos aquí dentro Finn. Lo sabes tan bien como yo. Moriremos de hambre y de sed. O el termostato acabará de joderse y ese foco nos abrasará a todos. Tenemos que actuar como una sola mente. Tienes que contármelo.

Finnick permanece pensativo, sopesando las posibilidades.

—Bien, puedo contártelo —dice por fin—. Es posible que sea una majarada, pero tienes razón en que no está la cosa como para descartar planes. He encontrado una puerta, si la atravesamos, puede que haya una salida al exterior. No obstante, necesito que me prometas que no serás tú quien entre. No puedo soportar la idea de que seas tú.

—¿Entrar a dónde, Finn?

—A la guarida de las bestias.

* * *

><p>Ese mismo día comparten el plan con el resto de tributos; a ninguno de ellos le termina de convencer. Enseguida se dan cuenta de lo que supone, enfrentarse cara a cara con los mutos, o lo que sea que los Vigilantes hubieran preparado para ellos.<p>

—Si Plutarch de verdad pretendía sacarnos con vida, sus mutos no serán tan bestias como se supone que deberían —observa Chaff, mientras elaboran el plan magistral de Finn haciendo un plano sobre tierra seca.

—No te hagas ilusiones —dice Katniss—. Los mutos son mutos. Mataron a Annie. Tú no lo viste pero nosotros sí.

—La Arena se está muriendo —apunta Enobaria, quien en realidad tiene mucho mejor carácter de lo que parecía, a pesar de ese horror que se hizo en los dientes—. De eso nos hemos dado cuenta. Es posible que los mutos se encuentren ellos mismos moribundos también. Se supone que son seres vivos ligados a este lugar.

Acaban votando, como siempre y la resolución es que lo harán, entrarán a la guarida de las bestias. Preparan todo en un suspiro y deciden hacerlo ese mismo día. El criterio general es que no hay tiempo que perder, pero Johanna no se encuentra del todo convencida, y tampoco puede hacer nada por evitar que Finnick forme parte de la expedición que irá en cabeza. Por supuesto, se opone y se enfada con él.

—¡Es igual que un suicidio! —Chilla frustrada—. No. No y no. No puedo permitir que hagas algo así.

Finnick agarra a Johanna de un brazo y la lleva más allá de una zarza reseca.

—Johanna escúchame —le dice, con voz fría. Pero Johanna se retuerce e intenta zafarse. Ahora lo ve claro, es una completa locura ese plan. Finnick la sujeta con fuerza y sigue hablando—. No quiero poneros en peligro a todos y luego no dar la cara —continua—. Y desde luego, prefiero morir yo, a que lo hagas tú. Es mi plan, si de verdad quieres que lo llevemos a cabo, vas a tener que respetarlo. Quédate atrás, cubriéndonos las espaldas. Necesitamos que lo hagáis. Alguien tendrá que acabar con los mutos si salen en desbandada. No podemos dejarlos sueltos por la Arena.

—¿Pero es que no me has oído? No quiero llevar a cabo tu estúpido plan —responde, otra vez a viva voz—. He dicho que no, necio testarudo de mierda. No lo voy a permitir. Y no…

Finnick la acerca más a sí mismo, rodeando su delgada cintura con la otra mano, e inesperadamente, la planta un beso en la boca. Ha sido movimiento tan rápido que Johanna no lo ha podido advertir. Y el beso es tan corto, que no llega a ser ni la sombra de un beso, pero logra dejarlos cara a cara, mirándose a los ojos.

—Ahora menos —escupe Johanna furiosa—. Ahora ni de coña Finnick Odair.

—Pensaba que eso te haría cambiar de idea —afirma el chico.

—No juegues conmigo —murmura ella, soltándose a base de fuerza, y arreando un buen bofetón con la mano derecha a la mejilla izquierda de Finnick—. Te lo mereces, por capullo.

La tensión entre Finn y Johanna resulta palpable para el reto de la expedición cuando reaparecen de entre las zarzas, e incluso Everdeen, indiferente a casi todo, le pregunta qué es lo que ha sucedido entre ellos.

—Le has dejado una buena marca… —comenta Katniss

—Es un capullo engreído —dice Johanna para referirse a su amigo—. Se piensa que por ser él, el maravilloso Finnick Odair, siempre hay que darle lo que quiere, que nunca va a sucederle nada. O puede que quiera dárselas de héroe, o yo que sé. Es un imbécil.

Finalmente queda establecido quienes se adentraran en la guarida y quienes no, mediante otra votación. Katniss, la muy rastrera, vota para que Finnick entre (Johanna jura entre dientes que jamás se lo va a perdonar). Finnick entrará junto a Blight y las bestias pardas, y eso supone un leve consuelo; si tiene que morir alguien ahí dentro, Johanna confía en que sean las bestias pardas, pues son bastante menos listos que Finn.

Ella por su parte, junto con Everdeen, Enobaria y Chaff, se quedarán en la entrada, por si fuera necesario disparar a los bichos. El resto de tributos con capacidades se encontrarán dispersos en diferentes puntos de la Arena, para tratar de darles caza si fuera el caso.

Cuando Finnick les conduce a la guarida, lo primero que ven es una especie de puerta metálica de doble hoja. Está perfectamente camuflada en la ladera de un pequeño promontorio, oculta por zarzas y arbustos a los que les quedan pocas hojas. Johanna y Blight desbrozan la maleza en un momento a machetazos, quedando la tarea de abrir la puerta en manos de las habilidades de Beetee. El científico busca engranajes o mecanismos adyacentes durante un buen rato, hasta que se da cuenta de que lo único que hay que hacer es empujar hacia ambos lados cada una de las hojas. Los mecanismos de la Arena están definitivamente jodidos, piensa Johanna, mientras ayuda a correr el bloque de hierro, y una vez hecho eso, empiezan a comérsela los nervios.

Tal y como habían acordado, Katniss y ella permanecen al pie de la entrada, flanqueando la puerta; Enobaria y Chaff están ligeramente más lejos, mientras el equipo de exploración se interna en la guarida iluminados por cutres antorchas elaboradas con su propia ropa, que al parecer inífuga del todo no era.

—¿Qué crees que puede salir de ahí? —le pregunta Katniss, arco en mano y flecha apuntando al túnel negro, en el que ya sólo se adivina el leve resplandor de las llamas.

—A saber —responde Johanna —. Ya has visto la clase de monstruos que han venido fabricando últimamente. En realidad los pájaros eran de lo más normal. Los últimos años se habían especializado en engendros híbridos, partes de un bicho y partes de otro, y en ocasiones todo junto. Hay millones de variantes, a cada cual peor. El batiburrillo de ADN siempre es impredecible. Los Vigilantes quieren impresionar, y a la audiencia le gusta eso: cuanto más bestia mejor. También están probando a insertarles rasgos humanos. Recuerda los ojos de los mutos en tus Juegos.

—Prefiero no hacerlo —murmura Katniss, poniendo cara de horror.

—Y para el Vasallaje, lo normal es esperar algo especial —prosigue Johanna; hablar hace que piense un poco menos en que se muere de miedo—. Aunque puede que este año les haya dado por cosas más pequeñas, tipo aves o insectos en racimos. Si son muchos siempre son más difíciles de elimi-

El alarido que surge del interior frena en seco las diatribas de la chica. Al grito pronto le acompañan otros gritos, voces aullando: "_apártate"_, o: "_no podemos dejar que esa cosa salga fuera_". Pero la cosa está saliendo, avanza a sonoras zancadas hacia el exterior, emitiendo rugidos de ira, como si fuera un león.

Johanna se queda congelada en el sitio, pensando en que es imposible que se trate de algo parecido a un león. Las pisadas que hacen retumbar el suelo suenan múltiples, como si fueran muchos engendros o el engendro tuviera muchas patas. Duda sobre si acercarse un poco más, pues ha prometido que mantendría su posición en un extremo de la puerta. Baja la vista a sus hachas para comprobar que siguen allí, como si la Arena pudiera haberlos hecho desaparecer. Tiene los nudillos blancos por la fuerza con la que sujeta los mangos.

Cuando se encuentra lo bastante cerca de la puerta, Johanna se da cuenta que la bestia no se parece en nada a un león. Es mucho más grande de lo que sería un león, y tiene cabeza y patas de araña, el cuerpo cubierto por un armazón duro, como el de una tortuga, y una larga cola mecánica que parece culminar en una afilada cuchilla.

Entre asombrada e incrédula, Johanna no logra lanzar nada hasta que la cosa se encuentra fuera. Le rebana dos patas haciendo uso de dos hachas, pero la bestia no cae (demasiadas patas). Empieza a echar mano de las hachuelas portátiles que guarda en el cinturón, mientras Katniss dispara flechas a la cabeza de la criatura como una posesa. Ya le ha atravesado los dos ojos que parecía tener, por lo que en teoría está ciega. Pero las huele, todavía las huele, moviéndose con una inusitada fluidez para la pesadez que aparenta.

No sabe muy bien como llega a pasar, pero la araña mutante deja a Johanna acorralada contra un árbol. Piensa en trepar, haciendo un rápido giro y clavando una bota en la corteza para empezar a subir, pero el muto la desprende de un manotazo, como si estuviera apartando moscas. Una vez la tiene al suelo, empieza a removerla entre sus patas igual que si fuera un balón, mientras la envuelve en un hilo de seda que se le desprende de la boca. Johanna intenta gritar, pero ya tiene la boca amordazada, los brazos sujetos al tronco y los tobillos atados juntos. Todavía puede escuchar los alaridos de Katniss pidiendo ayuda, la voz lejana de Beetee, aunque no escucha a Finn. Eso la aterroriza todavía más que la idea de morir asfixiada. Quiere escuchar la voz de Finn, una última vez por lo menos. Necesita escuchar su nombre en los labios de él. Y quiere vivir, quiere vivir más de lo haya querido nada nunca, aunque sólo sea para ver la cara de Finnick una vez más.

El mundo se va apagando a la par que la araña mutante envuelve más hilo de seda sobre ella. Deja de escuchar a Katniss y el murmullo lejano del resto desaparece por completo. Empieza a encontrarse ligeramente mejor, como si estuviera adormecida, no siente la presión en los nervios y la cabeza le flota en una especie de bruma gris. Se siente ligera, muy ligera, y de repente todo, cualquier sensación, cualquier sonido, desaparecen por completo.

No sabe el tiempo que ha pasado cuando despierta. Varias manos frenéticas rasgan capas de su traje de momia, de la zona de su cuello y su cabeza. Le han destapado medio oído cuando escucha Finn:

—Respira, respira. Por favor Mason, respira.

Alguien más se está encargando de desenvolverla de cintura para abajo, y otro alguien de cintura para arriba. Lo siente, pero mantiene los ojos cerrados, no puede abrirlos.

—Lo siento Finnick, creo que no respira.

Esa ha sido Katniss y suena apesadumbrada, casi al borde del llanto. Le ha colocado ambas manos sobre su pecho. Johanna supone que esperará encontrar algún tipo de movimiento allí, que suba y baje, algún indicativo de que sigue viva, pero ella misma se da cuenta de que no lo hay, aunque eso no significa que esté muerta, ¿no? No cree que pueda estar muerta. Durante un momento, cuando el mundo se le fundió en negro, pensó que así era, pero ahora no se siente muerta. Vamos a ver, siente, y eso debería de ser incompatible con morir.

Escucha a más gente, a más tributos, murmurando arracimados a su alrededor. Ya no queda hilo de seda que la envuelva, pero se nota inerte, no puede moverse. Lo intenta con algo fácil, un dedo de un pie, pero nada. Tampoco puede hablar, ni pestañear, y nota como empieza a cundir la histeria.

—¡Apartaos todos de aquí! —oye decir a Finn, un sonido gutural cercano al grito—. ¡Fuera!

Alguien le da palmaditas sobre la mejilla primero, y luego se la acaricia con suavidad. Es una mano áspera, no es de Finnick.

—Mason, soy Blight —escucha el sollozo de su compañero tributo. ¿Blight está llorando? ¿Por ella? Conoce a Blight desde hace media vida y jamás le ha visto soltar una lágrima—. ¿Me escuchas? Tienes que escucharme. No te puedes morir. Entiende esto, como te mueras, te mato.

Vaya, Blight es tan sutil y delicado como ella. Johanna quiere asegurarle que sigue viva, o eso le parece a ella y quiere preguntarle qué ha pasado con la araña gigante, ¿han conseguido matarla? ¿Han encontrado una salida?; pero es incapaz.

—¡He dicho que te largues!—vocea Finnick—. ¡Fuera! ¡Fuera, tú también Beetee! ¡Alejaros de ella!

Siente como se coloca sobre su cuerpo, sus rodillas a cada lado, presionándole los brazos y las caderas. Luego, con un gemido, empieza a asestarle fuertes golpes en la caja torácica. No le duelen, sólo nota una ligera presión y el gruñido de Finn cada vez que golpea. Cuando ha acabado con las embestidas se acerca a su boca, y…. la besa.

Johanna no sale de su asombro. Finnick la está besando, no intenta insuflar aire a sus pulmones, al principio sólo la besa, muy suavemente, dejando los labios posados sobre los de ella. De inmediato Johanna intenta responder, pero mover la boca o la lengua está fuera de su alcance. Se concentra muchísimo, esperando que el pensamiento genere movimiento, pero no hay nada que hacer, su cuerpo es inamovible.

—_No te puedes ir. No te puedes ir. No te puedes ir_—repite Finnick, susurrando sobre su boca. Nota su cálido aliento e intenta empaparse de él, de su olor a mar y de tenerlo así de cerca. Su amigo está frenético, lo siente temblar sobre ella. Se incorpora brevemente, y luego baja para separar sus labios y empezar a soplar en su boca.

—Se ha vuelto majara —dice la voz de Majara desde la distancia. Johanna quiere reír ante eso, pero está demasiado concentrada en Finnick, y tampoco es que fuera a poder reír.

—¿Y quién no lo estaría? —replica otra voz, aunque Johanna no la identifica.

Finnick repite la operación innumerables veces, aire en la boca y presión sobre el corazón. Johanna quiere respirar desesperadamente. Quiere hacerlo por él. Quiere abrir los ojos por él, despegar los labios por él, y decirle que está viva.

Pero Johanna no respira.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **_queda un capítulo. Lo antes posible, lo prometo._


End file.
